


taken from fanfic.net; hermione the slut by hufflepuffslut

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	taken from fanfic.net; hermione the slut by hufflepuffslut

DEAN  
__________________________________________________________________ Hermione strutted down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, smiling as the students made way for her, amazement obvious on their faces. No longer was she the ugly Gryffindor bookworm. Her hair was long, curly and glossy; she had big doe brown eyes with thick lashes and ripe, plump, pink lips. She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, but not like anyone had ever seen it worn before. She had knee high black stockings with suspenders obviously visible, a scrap of material that could laughably be called a skirt that barely covered her large, shapely ass. Her high black shoes showed off her long, tanned legs that went on for days. Her school shirt was absurdly small with the top buttons undone so that her E cup breasts were spilling out and her tiny waist was shown, while her tie hung loosely around her neck. As she walked down the corridor, she blew a kiss at Ron and Harry in the door of their usual apartment, who blushed before they started as they realized who she was. She carried on down the corridor until she found a compartment with only one person sitting inside it, Dean Thomas, a tall and well-built Gryffindor sixth year.

'Can I sit in here?' she asked softly.

'Sure,' he said, before looking up and realizing who had just walked into his compartment. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and whispering locking and silencing charms. As she reached up to put her luggage on the rack her skirt rode up so Dean could see the whole of her ass, clad in only a black thong. The view was improved even more when she dropped her wand and bent down to get it giving Dean a full view of her tanned, apple-shaped behind; Dean's pants became uncomfortably tight as he looked on as she picked up her wand and sat herself down opposite him.

'How long is your wand, Dean?' she asked.

'Excuse me?!' he spluttered.

'My wand just isn't enough for me anymore. Now I've had larger ones I find it's not working for me, it's not satisfying me, you know?' As she said this she moved her legs apart and he was shown the full view of her pussy, her arousal soaking its black lace covering and dripping onto the seat. A whispered charm caused the lace to disappear and all he could see was her moist, red cunt; her wetness spilling down her legs. Normally Dean would have been wondering what was wrong with Hermione, but all the blood in his body was being directed towards his cock as he watched Hermione insert her wand between her pussy lips and began to pump it back and forth slowly.

Dean could only watch as she began to moan as she picked up the pace, thrusting her wand faster and faster into her dripping wetness, the length glistening with her juices. Soon she was pistoning her wand in and out of her cunt at an unbelievable rate as she cried out in pleasure. She threw her head back and was panting and moaning as Dean realized he'd unknowingly undone his pants and was rubbing his cock furiously as he watched her erotic display. Her erect nipples were straining at her shirt as the wand continued going in and out. Dean didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life as Hermione brought one hand up to play with her nipples, making her whimper in pleasure as the other continued to pound her wand into her cunt. She whispered a charm and the wand began to move ferociously into her cunt by itself as she moved her hand to her clit. Her panting got louder and louder she began rubbing her clit frantically as she continued to play with her nipples whilst her wand fucked her ferociously, her wetness spilling out of her cunt and down her thighs. Her ministrations on her nipple and clit were causing her to lose all control as she bucked up and down on her wand wildly, writhing in pleasure. Hermione's wand was a blur as it moved frenetically into her cunt, as she felt the buildup of a familiar sensation. She orgasmed violently; spilling her cum all over the seat as the wand fell out of her hand as she screamed in pleasure.

After a moment of recovery she looked over at Dean who was still rubbing his cock frantically, trying to find release. She smirked as she looked at his beautiful penis. It was long, thick and hard, glistening with his sweat and she wanted to taste it.

'How long is your wand?' she asked again.

'Which one?' he replied breathlessly as he continued to stroke himself, 'I'm sure either would satisfy you,' he smirked.

'I can see that.' She smiled as she knelt before his erect cock and licked its purple head.

'This should definitely be enough to satisfy me,' she said as she took his massive cock in her hands as she continued licking it all over. Dean groaned as she slid her plump lips over the head of his cock and began to move up and down slowly. Her hot lips engulfed his cock, but it wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her hair aggressively and began to thrust into her mouth, setting a fast pace.

Hermione moaned with pleasure as Dean fucked her mouth, this turned her on so much. She wanted to feel his balls tighten as hot cum spurted out of his cock and flooded her mouth. She wanted to taste him deep in her throat and swallow every last drop of his gorgeous cum. She moaned around his cock as he took control, half of his cock sliding through her mouth over and over as she used her hands to rub his exposed length and squeeze his sack.

Her moans vibrated through him causing him to grunt and thrust his entire length into her mouth and throat. She engulfed his cock with her hot mouth, fighting her gag reflex to deep throat him and he grunted in pleasure, feeling the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. He watched her bob up and down on his cock furiously as her hands fondled his balls, playing with them, squeezing them, all causing the pressure to build.

She took her head away from his cock to lick the vein on its underside before sweeping her tongue around the head of his cock. She deep throated him again, using her mouth to suck at his cock before releasing him and letting his cock slide nearly all the way out of her warm mouth until he grabbed her and forced his cock back in, fucking her mouth ferociously.

Dean watched her mouth form an O around the tip of his cock as he sunk his length in and out of her. Watching his cock disappear and reappear from between those perfect lips was so erotic he could feel himself getting close. He gave one final almighty thrust deep into the back of her throat as his balls tightened and he released his load into her mouth. Spurt after spurt of hot cum shot into her mouth as she swallowed, but it was too much and some of it spilt out the sides of her luscious mouth.

She swallowed it all, licking around her mouth in delight as he fell back onto the seat, his cock limp after the best blowjob of his life. Hermione stood up to get her luggage down and leaned over him again.

'Meet me in the Room Of Requirement at 11pm tonight,' she whispered before unlocking the compartment and strutting out, leaving Dean speechless and slumped on the seat.

NOTT  
__________________________________________________________________ As she walked down the corridor she smiled to herself. Dean was fucking hot and she'd loved the taste of his cum. Remembering his delicious taste she realized that she might have got some cum on her face, he did shoot a huge load and while she'd tried to swallow it all, she might have missed a bit. She stepped into the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror. She didn't have any cum on her face, but her hair was a bit wild after Dean had grabbed it to thrust into her mouth and her lipstick was smudged. She cast spells on her hair to make it look less like it had been grabbed as someone fucked her mouth and then began to reapply her favourite lipstick as the toilet flushed in one of the cubicles and Theodore Nott stepped out, still doing up his pants. Hermione smirked as she realized that she'd inadvertently come into the boys' bathroom and non-verbally cast locking and silencing charms on the door.

'What are you doing in here, Mudblood?' Nott asked.

Hermione dropped her lipstick, pretending to be shocked when she saw him, watching it roll under one of the sinks.

'It was an accident, I didn't… I mean I thought…' she stuttered. 'I'll just be going, let me just grab….' She bent over to retrieve her lipstick from under the sink, giving Nott a full view of her wet cunt and firm ass, as she had neglected to put her knickers back on after wanking in front of Dean.

Nott growled in desire as he felt himself getting hard at the view of her moist pussy lips and the arousal that was evident as it dripped down her tanned thighs. Mudblood she may be, but she was teasing him, and no one got away with teasing Nott. He watched as she stood back up and turned to face him, her face a picture of innocence. This was too much for Nott and he pounced, pinning her to the mirror and beginning to unbutton her ridiculously small shirt as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Instead of being pushed away as he thought he would be, she wrapped her long legs around him to pull his body against hers and met his tongue with her own, doing unimaginable things with it that caused Theo to grunt into her mouth. She raised her wand for just long enough to Vanish all of their clothes leaving them both naked, aroused, with their bodies pressed against each other, before dropping her wand to the floor and raking her nails down his back.

'You're a horny little Mudblood slut, aren't you Granger?' whispered Nott as he pressed his arousal against her leg.

'I am going to fuck you like the little Mudblood whore you are.' He growled, taking her left nipple into his mouth to bite and suck at her breast furiously as he pinched her other nipple with his right hand. She threw her head back moaning loudly as he tortured her breasts before reaching down to grasp his very erect, very long and very thick cock, which made both of them moan in pleasure.

'Oh yes, Nott, fuck me like the Mudblood slut I am! Fuck me up against the mirror so we can see each other cumming! I want to see your face when you fill me with your cum!'

He turned her around so her hands were placed against the mirror and spread her legs, placing the tip of his giant cock at her entrance, teasing her by rubbing it against her wetness.

'You're so wet Mudblood. Your muggle pussy is soaking, begging for my pureblood cock.' He smirked as she tried to grind her cunt against his cock, not quite touching where she so desperately wanted to be touched. She writhed under him as he played with her pert breasts and pinched her nipples.

'You want this cock, don't you slut? Beg like the Mudblood slut you are,' He growled. 'Beg for this cock,' as he continued to torture her with his hands and cock.

'Please…' she moaned as he teased her entrance with the head of his huge member. 'Fuck my Mudblood cunt with your massive pureblood cock! I need it inside me, now, please!' she begged. He watched her face in the mirror as her mouth opened in a silent scream as he slammed his cock violently into her slick cunt, sheathing himself completely in her warmth.

'Fuck you're tight, Mudblood!' he grunted as he began to thrust slowly. 'Never had a cock this big have you?'

'No… so big… I… ' Hermione's face was frozen in a mask of pleasure as he plunged his mammoth cock slowly in and out of her dripping pussy. Each stroke brought her closer and closer to the edge. Every ridge on his cock pressed against the sensitive walls of her cunt as he kept up his torturously slow thrusts. She'd never felt so full. His cock filled her up completely, stretching her cunt in almost unbearable pleasure. His slow thrusts were torture as she whimpered and tried to push herself back against him to increase his speed, but he grabbed her hips, holding her still on his cock.

'Nuh-uh Granger, you haven't convinced me yet,' he whispered as he teased her clit with one hand, causing her to whimper loudly. 'Tell me how much you want it, you little whore.'

'Fuck me Nott!' She screamed as his tormentingly slow pace continued. 'Pound your fucking pureblood cock into my Mudblood pussy! Fuck me so hard I can't stand! I want to feel your hot cum inside me! Harder, please!' she yelled. That was all Nott needed as he released her hips and began to pound into her at breakneck speed. They rutted like animals; Hermione's whole body being racked with pleasure at the force of his thrusts. Their bodies slammed against each other with the force of their thrusts, their skin rubbing against each other, only increasing the sensation.

Nott grabbed her hips and pounded her cunt mercilessly with his giant cock but she loved it, meeting each thrust with her own.

'Fuck me… fuck… Merlin… Dear God… so fucking good… don't… stop… please… fuck!' she whimpered as his cock sank into her cunt countless times. It felt like the whole train was rocking with the force of his cock pounding all the way into her cunt, her huge breasts shaking violently as Nott fucked her up against the mirror. She loved watching his face as he fucked her angrily, grunting as he penetrated her slick cunt more deeply with every thrust. His dick was pummeling her insides harder and harder, and she was experiencing so many sensations she thought she'd explode. Every thrust brought her more and more pleasure as she felt herself getting closer to her orgasm. Nott brought one hand up to pinch and tug at her nipple, the other rubbing her clit violently as he kept up his relentless pace, pounding his giant cock into her sensitive pussy.

'FUCK!' she screamed one last time as with a final violent thrust Hermione threw her head back in pleasure and came, her pussy clenching forcefully around Nott. He watched in the mirror as her mouth and eyes widened in pleasure and she screamed as her cunt clamped tightly around his cock, like a vice around his length. The sensation of her tight cunt milking his cock combined with the erotic expression on her face was too much and Nott came ferociously, spurt after spurt of hot cum shooting into her exhausted cunt as she spasmed around him. They slumped down to the floor, his cock still sheathed inside her in a post-orgasmic haze.

LEE  
__________________________________________________________________ Hermione disentangled herself from Nott and headed to the girls bathroom and was just finishing getting dressed when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. As she had no idea where Ron and Harry were she decided to just get a carriage up to school with whoever was waiting. What she didn't realize was that the person she'd end up sharing the carriage with would be the sexy Quidditch announcer Lee Jordan. Just exchanging small talk and listening to the sound of his honey-toned voice had her cunt dripping with arousal. Knowing that the journey up to the castle would take about fifteen minutes she made a decision.

Hermione shrugged off her cloak to let him see her altered uniform as she moved across the small space of the carriage to straddle Lee's lap.

'I'm incredibly horny and I want you to fuck me,' she purred settling her weight down into his lap. Grabbing his hair she began to grind herself slowly against his cock as she unbuttoned her shirt to give him a good view of her E cup tits straining against her lacy red bra. She could feel his cock hardening as she pressed her dripping cunt against it, moving her hips in circles to get the most friction.

Lee began to respond to her as he grabbed her hips and started to pepper her exposed breasts with kisses. He pushed her shirt off and reached around to unclasp her bra, releasing her huge tits which he started kneading and sucking, causing Hermione to moan wantonly.

Lee caressed her huge breasts with his tongue and hands as she rubbed her dripping pussy against the large bulge in the front of his pants. Her tits were so good. The nipples stood pink and erect and they bounced with every slight movement she made. Lee thought he could get lost in sucking and kneading at them as they bounced erotically, matching the speed of her rubbing her cunt against him through their layers of clothing.

Hermione could feel the hardness underneath her which only made her more aroused as she ground her wet cunt over Lee's waiting bulge. She took the opportunity to tangle her tongue with his, their moans into each other only making the kiss more erotic. She could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against her through their clothes and she groaned in need.

She freed his thick, black cock from the confines of his trousers, moaning at the sight of it. She let her hand stroke the shaft once, before pushing the material covering her dripping cunt aside and placing the head of his cock at her slick entrance. She rubbed it slowly around her slit, teasing them both in anticipation of the sensations they were about to experience. Hermione lowered herself slowly onto his cock, sighing in pleasure as she was impaled by Lee's thick, hard cock. Lee groaned at the sight of his rock hard dick disappearing into her moist cunt and felt her incredible tightness around him. She rose up off his cock and lowered slowly again, her pussy clenching unbelievably tightly around Lee's massive girth.

'So… tight,' he grunted as Hermione sunk slowly down onto his cock, accustoming herself to its thickness and size.

'Fuck me, Lee,' she begged as she began to move faster, her huge breasts bouncing enticingly in front of Lee in time with his cock driving into her. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked it, causing Hermione to moan in pleasure as she slammed down on Lee's cock again and again. The friction inside her cunt was maddeningly good as she repeatedly sank her pussy around his cock, reveling in the feeling of her cunt being stretched out by Lee's thick member.

Hermione loved being in control of how fast his cock was immersed in her cunt and started pistoning up and down on Lee's cock so fast that neither could do anything other than rejoice in the feelings of pleasure as Hermione rode him. She circled her hips causing Lee's cock to hit new parts of her cunt and she groaned in appreciation of the new sensations.

'Fuck… so… good,' the words were barely audible, so violent were their movements. They fucked like wild animals as Lee's cock continually pounded into her. Lee was grabbing and kneading her ass as he drove his cock further and deeper inside her as she rode him ceaselessly, slamming down on his cock again and again as Hermione threw her head back in pleasure. She could only whimper as Lee's cock was repeatedly immersed in her cunt, the sound of skin hitting skin as her ass repeatedly smacked against his thighs. His cock squelched every time he entered her due to the moisture that was dripping endlessly from her pussy as he continued to ruthlessly penetrate her slick cunt.

She buried her head in the side of Lee's neck as she continued to savagely ride his cock, writhing on top of him as she lost all control of her movements. She bucked up and down on his cock uncontrollably, unable to comprehend the pleasurable feelings taking over her body.

Lee squeezed and kneaded both of her breasts, pinching the nipples harshly but causing only pleasure. His torture of her breasts combined with the feeling of his cock repeatedly rubbing against her g-spot meant she was experiencing so much pleasure that Hermione could barely take it. She felt her orgasm build as Lee grabbed her hips to bring her down on his cock relentlessly; impaling her cunt on his thick cock as she felt the familiar tightening in her lower stomach.

'Merlin… I'm… I'm going… going to cum… fuck! So good Lee… keep… doing… FUCK!' she screamed as her orgasm took over and all she could feel was sensation as Lee came as well, still moving her up and down as he blew his load into her cunt, grunting her name, her slick walls squeezing his cock as their cum spilt out of her.

Hermione cast a cleaning charm on them just as they went through the front gates of Hogwarts and up to the school.

SEAMUS  
__________________________________________________________________ Hermione had taken her usual seat next to Ron and Harry at the welcoming feast, before excusing herself, saying she needed the toilet. Instead, she had left the great hall, cast a disillusionment spell on herself and snuck back into the Great Hall and under the Gryffindor table. Casting a small charm that allowed the user to see through solid objects she searched until she found her target and then waited.

As Dumbledore began his usual speech she carefully unbuttoned the pants of the person she was knelt before, rubbing their cock through the material to get them hard. As he was a teenage boy, this was accomplished quickly and the rubbing was soon causing a large bulge in his underwear. She pulled his underwear down to expose his erect cock and began to stroke her hand up and down the shaft repeatedly as she used the other hand to fondle his balls.

She heard as he struggled to cover up a groan by pretending to cough and leaned forward to blow softly on the sensitive purple tip of his engorged member. This time he did groan as she poked her tongue out and circled the head of his cock lightly with it, before licking all the way down to the base of his shaft and taking each of his balls into her mouth as she continued using her hands to stimulate the solid length of his cock. She traced her tongue back up to the tip of his dick and took the head of his cock into her mouth, her plump lips forming an O as she sucked. She heard a sharp intake of breath followed by enquiries from his friends as little by little she took him into her mouth.

As she withdrew her mouth back up his length, she sucked and licked at his length before letting the tip of his cock fall out of her mouth, her hands still running up and down his length. As she blew on the tip and started to place it back in her mouth, he brought a hand down and grabbed the back of her head, forcing his cock into her mouth. His actions caused Hermione to moan wantonly around his shaft as she moved her mouth back and forth over his delicious cock. She savored his taste as she bobbed her head along his length, his hand still wrapped in her hair as he forcefully pushed his cock to the back of her throat, fucking her mouth relentlessly.

His movements got progressively more frantic as Hermione moved her mouth up and down his length faster, still squeezing his balls with one hand as she sucked and licked his cock like a delicious lollipop. He grunted, slamming his cock all the way into Hermione's mouth as his balls tightened and he exploded, shooting spurt after spurt of cum down her throat as she swallowed each drop. The students were clapping the end of Dumbledore's speech as his limp cock fell from Hermione's mouth and he sat back.

From nearby, she heard Ron ask Harry, 'Where'd Hermione get to?' and felt his body stiffen in realization as he processed who'd just brought him to a mind-blowing orgasm. Retrieving a note she'd written from her bra, she leant forward and placed it in his front trouser pocket, accidentally brushing his manhood once again in the process.

S-

Meet me in the Room Of Requirement at 11pm.

-H

She left the hall to remove her charm before coming back in to sit by Harry and Ron, smirking when she saw Seamus' red face. Catching his eye, she rather deliberately licked her lips and winked at him before moving her attention back to whatever Harry was saying.

'Hermione, are you going to eat that?' asked Ron.

'No thanks. I'm feeling rather full,' Feeling naughty, Hermione added for Seamus' benefit, 'I think I've eaten too much cream.' She smiled as Seamus choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking as he caught the innuendo.

SEAMUS AND DEAN  
__________________________________________________________________ At 10:50pm Hermione paced up and down the corridor on the seventh floor three times.

I need a place where I can have mind-blowing sex… I want to fuck my brains out… I want to cum so hard people in the dungeons hear my screams…

She turned and opened the ornate door that had just appeared in the wall, stepping inside just in time to hear the sound of whispered conversation as Dean and Seamus walked around the corner. Noticing the door they opened it and entered the room.

The room was dark when they opened the door but as they stepped into it the room lit up revealing a giant bed, covered in silk sheets, on which lay Hermione Granger, prefect, brightest witch of her age and… the two men gasped as she rose up from the bed.

She was wearing red stilettos, a scarlet thong and had a Gryffindor tie wrapped around her breasts. The lack of clothes showed off her glowing skin, impossibly long legs and curvy figure. The boys had been about to start asking questions, but the words died on their lips as Hermione shot them a come hither look with her doe eyes. Their cocks were straining at their pants as they moved forwards without volition to the edge of the bed.

'Remove your clothes,' she purred as she sat down, pulling Seamus down next to her by his tie and bringing his face to hers for a passionate kiss.

'Did you like your present earlier?' Seamus tried to speak, but resorted to nodding mutely as Dean continued stripping frantically until he stood naked at the end of the bed. Hermione admired his lean, muscular physique and long, hard cock before patting the sheets next to her.

'Well, this is a present for all three of us,' she hummed, 'but you need to strip too, Seamus. Dean, why don't you unwrap your present?' Hermione gestured to the scarf tied underneath her large tits. Seamus began to take off his clothes, stripping completely and Hermione ran her hands along his broad, muscular shoulders, as Dean pulled at the scarf and it came away, exposing her giant tits that were heaving up and down with every breath she took.

They each took one of her breasts and started playing with them. Dean was sucking on her nipple as Seamus kneaded the skin of her breast, placing hot kisses all over it causing her to moan loudly. She slid off the bed and knelt on the floor as they sat, completely naked, on the edge of the bed. She brought one of her hands up to stroke Dean's cock as she took Seamus' cock completely into her mouth, licking and sucking it until he was fully erect and rock hard. She moved her hands from Dean and rubbed Seamus' dick as she stroked his erect shaft before moving her mouth onto Dean's cock. She bobbed up on down on Dean's cock as he grunted in pleasure whilst her small hand stimulated Seamus' cock.

Seamus had such a great view of her tempting ass waggling in the air as she sucked on Dean that he removed her hand from his cock and moved from the edge of the bed until he was knelt behind her, the tip of his big cock tracing her entrance as she moaned around the thick, black cock in her mouth. Seamus continued to tease her pussy lips with his large cock and watched as she tried to thrust herself back on his length.

She released Dean from her mouth, turning her head to look at Seamus with a pleading expression.

'Fuck me Seamus! Stop teasing me and ram your dick into my pussy!' she yelled as she took Dean's enormous cock back into her mouth and deep throated it. Seamus took this opportunity and rammed his entire length into her sopping pussy, causing Hermione to groan in pleasure, the noise muffled due to her mouth being stuffed with Dean's huge cock.

The two boys began to fuck her slowly, Dean in her mouth and Seamus in her cunt as she whimpered in pleasure at being so filled with cock. Seamus reached down a hand to rub at her clit and she moaned violently around Dean's cock at the feeling. She continued to take all of Dean into her mouth, picking up her pace as he held onto her hair and thrust into her mouth, almost choking her with his massive size.

Seamus saw Dean starting to pound his cock viciously into her mouth and picked up his pace to match, slamming his cock into her cunt, rubbing against her g-spot with every thrust as he continued to pinch and play with her clit. Hermione writhed between them as her body burned under the attentions of the two Gryffindors. The force of Seamus filling her cunt pushed her mouth further and further down Dean's cock as she was fucked savagely from both ends. Her body thrashed in pleasure as she was racked by an intense orgasm, writhing and moaning around the cocks still stuffed into her mouth and cunt.

Seamus pulled his still rock-solid cock out of her spasming cunt as Dean pulled his dick out of her mouth to pull Hermione up onto the bed, her body still shaking in the last throes of her orgasm. Dean lay back on the bed, his knees bent over the edge and his feet on the floor as he brought Hermione up to straddle him, his hands lifting her by the waist as he stroked her dripping entrance with the purple head of his cock. He lifted her directly over his length and then let her plunge her hot cunt down around him, making them both moan in pleasure. He repeated his actions, slamming her cunt down onto his thick cock over and over as Seamus watched on.

Seamus watched as Dean's cock sunk in and out of the tight pussy he'd been fucking earlier as she straddled Dean, giving Seamus an amazing view of her delectable ass and puckered hole. He moved onto the bed as a bottle of lube appeared next to him. Grabbing it he squeezed a dollop onto his fingers and cock, running his hand over his length before pushing first one finger, then another into her tight hole.

Hermione shrieked as she felt Seamus' fingers moving into her ass as Dean continued to drive her down on his cock, as Seamus used his fingers to stretch her out. She moaned in disappointment as she felt Seamus remove his fingers from her ass until she felt Seamus' chest press against her back and the hard tip of his cock stretch the entrance of her hole. She keened in excitement as he pushed slowly into her.

He slid his cock all the way into her ass incredibly slowly, grunting in pleasure at the feel of her tightness around his large dick. He pulled all the way back to her entrance as she accustomed herself to his size, moaning as she continued to ride Dean furiously. He reached around to fondle and play with her giant breasts as he bit along her exposed throat before abruptly slamming himself completely into her ass again. She screamed in pleasure as the feel of two cocks buried inside of her made her come again, as Seamus continued to torture her breasts as Dean held her hips tightly and continue to drive her down onto his cock, even as she clenched tightly around the two boys.

Seamus used her orgasm as a sign to increase his pace and he began thrusting explosively into Hermione's ass as Dean impaled her on his cock, matching their speed to bring Hermione so much pleasure. The two cocks rubbing at her insides, filling her so much made her cum over and over again, screaming incoherently at the pleasure and her body shaking violently around the cocks still buried inside her. Dean and Seamus finally found their release after she orgasmed again causing her aching walls to clench greedily around Dean's cock. He buried himself deep into her body, expelling spurt after spurt of his hot cum as her cunt milked him for every last drop.

The feeling of the people beneath him writhing as their orgasms hit forced Seamus into his own as he grabbed Hermione's ass, erupting into her before slumping down onto the bed, joining Dean and Hermione as the two boys spooned her, their limp dicks still sheathed inside her.

Hermione moved, the two boys' cocks slipping out of her as she turned to face Seamus. His limp cock was already starting to rise as he looked at her delicious breasts before she leant over to rub her erect nipples lightly against his thighs. Licking her lips she stroked her hand once along the length of his cock before sucking it into her mouth as she reached a hand over to stimulate Dean. The two boys' cocks stiffened almost immediately under the attentions of her hands and her mouth as they groaned in pleasure.

Seamus was still looking at Hermione's delectable breasts as they pressed against his thighs with every movement of her head up and down the length of his cock as a wicked idea came to his mind.

Hermione was still moving her hand relentlessly on Dean's cock, but he wanted to fuck her tight little asshole. He moved to the edge of the bed and she followed as he sat with his feet on the floor. He made her straddle her legs over his as her back pressed against his chest, his cock trapped between them. He spread her legs wide so Seamus, who had clambered off the bed, had the full view of her dripping cunt. Dean took his massive cock in one hand, lifting her up slightly as he lined its head up with her puckered hole before letting her slip down onto his length.

Hermione screamed as she felt her ass stretch around Dean's cock, and he wasn't even fully inside her. He withdrew before thrusting in again, repeating this action several times before his massive dick was fully encased by her ass as Seamus watched on with his hand rubbing his cock furiously.

Seamus came over and kneeled in front of Hermione, leaning his head forward to lick at the area between her legs as Dean's cock pummeled Hermione's ass. He ran his tongue up and down her slit as he used his fingers to expose more of her delicious wet cunt. Using his teeth he tugged and pulled at her sensitive clit before delving his tongue deep into her wet folds. Her cunt was still so sensitive that combined with the sensation of her ass being filled by Dean's giant cock, it wasn't long until she was cumming, Seamus lapping up the juices that spilt from her pussy.

Dean removed his cock from her ass and pulled her back slightly, before slamming his cock into her tight, wet pussy. She moaned wantonly as she rode him, and Seamus was fascinated as he watched her pussy devour Dean's cock, moaning as Dean's gigantic cock disappeared into her before it reappeared, covered in her cream.

Seamus stood up, using some of her cum to lubricate his big cock as he grabbed her breasts roughly. He pressed her huge tits together and pushed his cock into the warmth between them, beginning to move up and down, his cock disappearing completely between her massive breasts. Seamus kneaded and pinched her nipples as he fucked her tits violently as Dean continued to pound into her pussy.

'You love that, don't you Hermione? You love being titty-fucked like the whore you are! Fuck, that feels good!' Seamus grunted as he kneaded her breasts around his cock.

The warmth between her breasts felt better than both her cunt and ass as he continued to move his cock up and down in her gigantic rack, beginning to feel the familiar tightening sensation in his balls. He thrust up once more in the valley between her two huge tits, before he came suddenly, squirting his hot sticky seed all over her heaving breasts.

Hermione was still grunting with pleasure as Dean also erupted, filling her pussy with his giant cock once more to spurt cum into her as Seamus spilled his seed all over her face and breasts. The sensation of his hot cum spurting into her cunt as she watched Seamus spill his seed all over her chest was too much for Hermione as she orgasmed violently, screaming in pleasure.

She knew the two boys weren't done fucking her yet though and she wanted to cum again. She took Seamus' cock into her mouth, beginning to pump her head along his length, licking and sucking causing his cock to grow and become hard once more as she slipped Dean's cock out of her pussy and began to stroke it strongly so he too was soon fully erect.

Hermione continued to suck hungrily on Seamus' cock as Dean stood up, bending Hermione over between the two boys, and, without warning, slammed his cock into her ass, stretching it with his large dick. They began to move her up and down on their cocks, pushing into her in unison and the pleasure of being so empty and then so full was almost too much. Hermione screamed and bucked on their cocks as she came, white liquid squirting out of her cunt and onto the floor as the boys fucked her from each end, their cocks filling her up so completely and deliciously that she thought she may burst with the sensations racking her body. Dean and Seamus were obviously not going to last long as they thrust forcefully and erratically into either end of her body.

At some silent signal between the two of them Dean moved back to sit on the bed, Hermione still bouncing her ass up and down on his cock as Seamus removed his dick from her mouth. Before Hermione had a chance to protest he'd knelt down and driven his cock into her cunt. She was pressed tight between them as they fucked her cunt and ass relentlessly, her body spasming uncontrollably as she was driven mad by the sensations she was experiencing as two massive cocks pounded her ass and cunt, it felt like they were rubbing against each other inside her body.

She felt so full, so complete as the two cocks stretched her ass and cunt almost unbearably, the sensations relentless. She could no longer tell if she was experiencing consecutive orgasms or just an incredibly long one, because the pleasure she was experiencing was too much.

Seamus watched as she threw her head back as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body. Her bouncing breasts and face were still covered in his cum and her body glistened with it and the sweat exuded as her muscles all worked together to let her fuck the two giant cocks in her two holes. Hermione's expression on her face covered in his cum as her orgasms hit her drove Seamus over the edge as he thrust wildly into her once more before spraying his cum into her cunt. He was so exhausted that his cock slipped out of her as he fell to the floor as feeble squirts of his seed kept spilling out of his cock.

Hermione's inner muscles clenched around Dean as her orgasm hit her and he pulled out of her, turning her over to shoot his cum all over her massive breasts that were heaving in exertion. His cum mixed with her sweat and Seamus' seed on her chest. His last sight before he blacked out in exhaustion next to her was her reaching down a finger down to dip in their juices and bringing that finger up to her mouth to taste.

OLIVER WOOD  
__________________________________________________________________ The next morning Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron, Dean and Seamus had yet to make an appearance, as McGonagall handed out their schedules when she spotted a new face at the teachers' table.

'Harry, is that Oliver Wood? Why is he sitting with the teachers?'

'Oh, he's the new flying teacher, Dumbledore announced it last night. Madam Hooch is on sabbatical in Brazil for this term and it's the off-season so he's doing her a favour.' Harry explained, before deciding to go into great detail about how one of Wood's saves had got Puddlemere into the Playoffs at which point Hermione zoned the boys out.

Hermione continued looking up at the teachers' table, admiring Oliver's muscular form, when he caught her eye. She held his gaze as she slowly licked her lips teasingly before excusing herself and sashaying out of the great hall, knowing his eyes were lingering on her.

Hermione had a free second lesson after Transfiguration first thing, so she headed down to the Quidditch pitch where she guessed she'd find Oliver. She was right. He'd charmed quaffles to fly at the hoops and was making save after save, after a particularly spectacular one she clapped loudly, causing him to turn and see her. He waved his wand at the Quaffles and they flew into a box on the ground as he flew down next to her.

'Hi there… Hermione, is it?' he asked, his Scottish burr obvious as he put his broomstick over his shoulder.

'Yes,' she replied, smiling flirtatiously and looking up at him through her lashes.

'What can I do for you, lass?' he asked, letting his eyes rake over her pleasing form.

'Umm… Well this is a bit embarrassing, but I was wondering if I could possibly schedule some flying lessons with you? I just want more experience riding a broomstick.' She purred, hoping he'd pick up the innuendo. His eyes darkened as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts, emphasising their size.

'Well, I actually could take you up for a bit now and then we can go back to the locker rooms and… discuss…what you want to get out of these lessons,' he suggested.

Hermione smiled, 'Sounds good to me.'

Five minutes later she found herself wrapped in Wood's muscular arms, her back pressed against his chest as they flew around the stadium. She'd decided to forego knickers that morning and loved the feel of the smooth wood against her pussy lips. She started wriggling slightly, biting her lip as the wood rubbed against her clit as his arms brushed her sensitive breasts and she pressed her ass up against his groin. Hermione knew she was making him aroused and wriggled even more, pressing her butt against him and turning to wrap her arms around him, pressing her large tits against him.

'Oliver, I'm scared,' she looked up at him before pressing her face into his neck, inhaling his musky scent. Who can resist the damsel in distress?

'We'll go back down then, that's enough for today,' he said and Hermione smiled as it sounded like he was trying to hold back a growl.

He flew down outside the locker rooms, helping Hermione off before going in and putting his broom away. Hermione had barely walked through the door before she found herself trapped against a locker by Wood's impressive form as he pinned her hands above her head.

'You're such a tease, Granger. You're lucky I didn't turn you around to fuck you on my broom,' he growled, his Scottish accent becoming more pronounced with his arousal.

'Why didn't you?' Hermione retorted freeing one hand as Wood's mouth dropped open in surprise at her response, clearly trying to re-evaluate the girl he'd known as a bookish 2nd year, not this incredibly sexy woman in front of him. She dropped her free hand lower to squeeze Oliver's semi-erect cock through his practice kit.

'You're… But you're a student!' he stuttered as she began to undo her shirt buttons with her free hand.

'Yes, but doesn't that make this all the more exciting?' she leant forwards and whispered into his ear, her shirt buttons completely undone revealing her massive tits spilling out of her bra. She used her free hand to fondle Oliver's now rock hard cock through his trousers, squeezing and tugging his length.

Oliver pulled her away from the locker, releasing her other hand as he pushed her shirt off and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts which he began to play with, tweaking the nipples and kneading her flesh. Hermione moaned in pleasure as she pushed his sweater up his torso, revealing impressive v-cuts and solid abs, with a little trail of hair leading down below his waistband. Wood got the idea and moved back, pulling his sweater over his head and revealing the gorgeous body professional Quidditch had given him.

Hermione pulled his face to hers and began kissing him furiously, her ministrations causing Oliver to respond fervently, nibbling her lower lip and letting his tongue plunder her mouth. Hermione then gently kissed the corner of his mouth, licking her way along his jawline to suck the sensitive skin behind his ear. She moved down his neck, biting and sucking gently as Oliver tangled his hands in her hair. She peppered kisses lightly over his chest before licking around the outlines of his six pack, tracing the v shape his abs made and swirling her tongue around his bellybutton.

Hermione knelt on the floor, reaching a hand around to pull his trousers and boxers down revealing his big erection pointed at her face. Hermione blew gently on the tip of it before wrapping her mouth around the head of his cock.

Oliver grunted in pleasure as Hermione moved her mouth slowly up and down his length. Her pace was torturously slow so he used his hold on her hair to move his cock into her mouth faster and faster, thrusting into the hot warmth as her tongue traced the underside of his dick. Hermione relaxed her mouth, and grabbing his ass guided his entire length into her mouth. Oliver groaned loudly as she deep throated him, loving how heated her throat was around his cock. She slowly let his dick slip from her mouth inch by inch until she was swirling her tongue around the head of his cock.

Hermione found herself getting even more aroused as Oliver rammed his cock back into her, using his grip on her hair to fuck her mouth ferociously. The feeling of him controlling her movements was so erotic to Hermione she moaned loudly around him as he pummelled her mouth with his giant dick.

Oliver didn't want to finish in her mouth though; he wanted to fuck her tight, wet cunt. He moved his cock out of her mouth and knelt down facing her, pressing his mouth against hers forcefully as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He reached underneath her skirt to remove her knickers only to find she wasn't wearing any. If possible, this discovery made his cock even harder as he felt her wetness dripping down her legs.

'No knickers, aren't you a naughty girl?' he purred as he gently pushed her to the floor.

'I wanted to feel the wood between my legs,' she smirked as he chuckled, letting his body settle over hers as he rubbed his cock along her slit, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

'How does that Wood feel between your legs, you saucy minx?' he asked as he continued teasing her with his rock-hard cock.

Hermione was so pent up with anticipation she didn't reply and just reached down to find his cock as she spread her legs wide so he could settle between them. She was surrounded by his rippling muscles as he supported his weight on his forearms whilst he leant down to kiss her gently before he began his exploration of her mouth with his tongue.

Grabbing his cock she guided it to her entrance, moaning into his mouth in pleasure. She almost bit her tongue when she was suddenly filled with cock as Oliver pushed into her. He rocked forward and back slowly, his hips rubbing against her clit as Hermione whimpered around Oliver's tongue. Freeing herself from the kiss in order to gasp she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing his face into her breasts as he continued to rock slowly back and forth. The friction caused by his cock moving gently within her was amazing as Oliver fucked her almost unbearably slowly.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his back, gasping his name as the new angle allowed him to sink his cock even further inside her.

'Oliver… Merlin… OLIVER!' she cried as his cock reached new depths inside her as she grasped at his hair, arching her back desperately as his balls slapped against her skin. Hermione let out tiny grunts as he hit her g-spot with every thrust, his cock buried deep inside her cunt as she felt the ridges of it rub against her sensitive walls.

Oliver could feel himself nearing his climax, and decided to finish strong. He moved into a kneeling position, his dick still sheathed in Hermione's tight pussy and her legs wrapped around his hips as he grabbed her ass, raising her hips off the floor. He slid nearly all the way out of her as she sighed happily, her wild hair spread out on the locker room floor and her eyes closed in pleasure. Oliver gripped her ass firmly as he drove his cock forcefully back into her.

'FUCK!' she screamed as the force of his thrust in this new position drove her body into the floor, her cunt completely full of his delicious cock. He repeated his actions, ramming her against the floor due to the strength at which he plowed his cock into her sensitive cunt. Hermione was incoherent as she climaxed, the blood rushing to her head as she almost blacked out. The feel of her pussy tightening around Oliver sent him over the edge as he shoved his cock once more into her, huge spurts of his cum shooting deep inside her as her pussy walls milked his cock desperately.

They lay on the locker room floor side by side as cum ran down Hermione's legs, tired from their fucking, but not completely satiated.

Hermione realised she couldn't stay lying on the floor covered with cum so she stood up and headed for the showers, letting her ass sway teasingly from side to side as she felt Oliver's eyes on her.

'Are you going to help me clean up or not?' she asked as Oliver's cock stiffened at the sight of her gorgeous ass and long tanned legs that had just been wrapped tightly around him before she turned and disappeared into the showers. Oliver got up and quickly followed her.

As he walked through into the showers he felt all his remaining blood rush to his cock at the sight of her stood facing him, with every inch of her magnificent body on display. He growled as she raised her hands to massage her breasts, the shower running behind her so steam rose up around her flawless figure.

'If you're going to fuck a girl into oblivion, you should at least be chivalrous enough to clean her up afterwards,' she said gesturing to the mixture of cum covering her legs and cunt.

Oliver did not reply, he simply moved forward, reaching for the bar of soap as he pushed her gently into the stream of hot water. He rubbed the soap gently over her stomach before brushing the bar over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden at his touch. Dropping the soap he massaged the lather over her huge tits, letting his hands pull at the sensitive flesh as Hermione's head fell back in pleasure.

Pushing her back against the wall of the shower, Oliver let his soapy hands venture lower, gripping her tight ass as he lent in and sucked gently at her lower lip. Hermione sighed in pleasure and Oliver used this as his chance to thrust his tongue into her mouth as he brought his fingers round to pull at her clit.

Hermione whimpered as he stroked her clit before he pushed one finger, then another into her dripping folds. She gasped as he pushed his long fingers deep into her whilst he stimulated her clit as he continued kissing her forcefully, his tongue and hers battling for dominance as the hot water ran down their intertwined bodies.

Oliver groaned as he felt her clenching around his fingers. He was desperate to sink his cock back into her warm folds, but was enjoying watching her writhe around on his fingers as he stroked her inner walls and massaged her clit.

Wood pulled his lips away from hers to whisper into her ear. 'How does it feel, knowing you've fucked a teacher? Bet it makes you feel like a little whore. Are you a whore Hermione?' he asked as he pushed his fingers deeper into her, making her yelp in surprise.

'Merlin yes… mmmmm…' she groaned as he drove his fingers deeper, hitting her g-spot even as his other hand played with her clit, causing her to buck on his fingers.

'You want this cock, don't you Hermione? You want to fuck your teachers' cock like the whore you are,' he growled as she frantically rode his fingers, panting in pleasure at the sensation of his fingers playing with her clit and rubbing against her inner walls.

'Oh Merlin, Oliver! Fuck me! Fuck me like the whore I am! I want your cock in me now! Fuck me with that gorgeous cock! Please Oliver, OLIVER!' she screamed as he swiftly removed his fingers and plunged his cock deep into her cunt, pushing her against the shower wall as the water streamed down his back.

Hermione was being pushed further and further up the wall with the force at which Oliver was ramming his cock into her. She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her up completely as she bounced up and down on his massive cock.

'Oh Merlin.. So big! I love your cock Oliver!' she shouted as he rammed into her repeatedly, hitting every sensitive spot inside her with his huge cock.

'You like that don't you, you naughty slut? You love this cock filling you up!' Oliver was grunting with the effort of supporting Hermione whilst keeping up a relentless pace as he slammed his throbbing cock deep into her warm, tight pussy. He was gripping her thighs tightly as he pushed her repeatedly against the wall, droplets of water mixed with sweat and cum dripping down their bodies. He buried his face into her neck and pulled at the sensitive flesh with his teeth, hard enough to leave a mark.

'Fuck... so... good... harder... Oh MERLIN! Don't... stop... fuck... me!' Each of his thrusts was punctuated with a shout from Hermione as he pounded his cock up into her tight pussy over and over.

'Show me how much you love it, you little whore,' Oliver grunted, as he thrust deep into her, her huge tits bouncing wildly with every forceful thrust. He was hitting every inch of her cunt and driving her insane with pleasure.

'Oh God I love it Oliver! I'm going to cum… Oh! Merlin… Keep doing that!' Hermione said as with each violent thrust they were both pushed closer to the edge.

Oliver picked up the pace; driving ruthlessly into her as Hermione was reduced to whimpering at the pleasure his giant cock was giving her. Their movements were frantic as Oliver's dick sunk into her over and over, each thrust more pleasurable than the last until Hermione thought she would pass out at the sheer joy that his magnificent cock was giving her.

Hermione gave one final cry as it all became too much and she climaxed, clenching her legs tightly around Oliver and drawing his cock even deeper inside her. The sensation of Hermione's orgasm around his entire length as she pulled him in was too much and Oliver gave two more thrusts before spurting a huge load deep into her cunt, shouting her name. The huge volume of cum they had produced dripped down their bodies which were still wrapped tightly around each other. Oliver pulled her back into the stream of water, lifting her off his limp cock and they let the hot water wash all traces of their fucking off them before their next classes, exchanging soft kisses as they did so.

GRIFFYNDOR BOYS  
__________________________________________________________________ 'She what?!' shouted Ron.

It was the end of the first week back at Hogwarts for the Gryffindor 7th year boys, and they were getting ready for bed when Dean and Seamus decided to share the story of their experience with Hermione.

'I know she's your mate, Ron, Harry, but she's so hot and an amazing fuck.' Dean said, before he and Seamus proceeded to tell the boys all about their wild night in the Room of Requirement.

Just as Seamus was giving them a detailed description of her perfect breasts, the door of the dormitory opened and the woman they'd been talking about walked in. She was wearing a short, cream, silk babydoll and matching thong and her hair was wild and loose, flowing down her back. The nightie was tight, showing off her luscious curves and her hardened nipples were visible through the thin fabric as she walked towards them.

'My ears are burning, boys,' she said as she walked past Neville, her hand trailing across his bare chest as his mouth fell open in shock. 'Why don't you find out the truth for yourselves?'

She stood in the middle of the room and as all the boys looked on she let one of the thin straps of her nightie fall from her shoulder, then the other. She pulled at the fabric as it slid down her body, revealing first her huge breasts, then her toned stomach and then her thong-covered cunt. The boys cocks hardened as they saw the moisture leaking from her pussy, soaking the fabric and running down her legs as her dress fell to the floor.

Five gobsmacked faces looked on as she reached down underneath the silk to her cunt, scooping up her wetness. She brought one hand up to smear her arousal over her breasts, gasping in delight as she tweaked one of her nipples before bringing her hand to her mouth to seductively lick her juices from her fingers. She then began to move her finger in and out of her mouth, imagining it was a thick cock fucking her mouth instead and closing her eyes in bliss.

She could hear choked groans coming from the boys and decided to take pity on them. Walking to the nearest bed she smiled as she saw all five boys with obvious bulges in their pyjamas as she gestured Neville to come and sit on the edge of his bed. Once he'd done so she put her hands on his broad shoulders, admiring the way the chubby first year had filled out into a muscular seventh year, before throwing one leg over him and straddling his crotch.

The remaining Gryffindor boys were in various states of undress, their hands on their cocks as they wanked furiously to the sight of an almost naked Hermione giving Neville a lap dance.

Straddling his lap she rubbed her crotch against his erection, letting the layers of fabric rub against her clit as she moved her hips forward and back.

Neville groaned as this goddess writhed around in his lap and lifted his hands to caress her gorgeous breasts. As he played with her nipples she moaned loudly, tossing her head back in ecstasy before lifting her ass up from his crotch and leaning forwards, pressing her breasts insistently into his hands as he pulled and kneaded the sensitive flesh.

The boys loved the view of Hermione's gorgeous ass and her huge tits bouncing as she grinded against Neville as they pulled at their cocks at the sight of her rubbing ferociously against him.

Hermione held onto Neville's shoulders as she leant back, allowing her ass to grind up against his crotch as she felt his rock-hard erection rubbing against her flesh. She moved her ass in circles against the bulge in his pyjamas, revelling in the sounds she was causing him to make. She changed direction, moving her hips forward and back against him as he let his groin thrust forwards to meet her movements, causing Hermione to keen in pleasure as their arousals rubbed against each other erotically.

Bringing her body back up to his she thrust her hips against his a couple more times before lifting her legs from around Neville and walking back into the centre of the room. She moved her hands to her hair as she let her hips sway, showing off her apple-shaped ass. She moved to the next bed, where Ron sat with his hand around his cock, his eyes never leaving her form as she sauntered over.

She stood with her back towards him, bending her knees as she put her hands on his thighs so that her perfect ass was level with his erection. She pushed her ass backwards, feeling the length of his cock between her cheeks as she rubbed up against it. Hermione slid her ass over his entire length as Ron let out a guttural moan and grabbed her hips to move her against his cock. She moved slowly, letting her hips sway from side to side as she bent even lower, grazing her ass against every inch of him, rolling her hips against him repeatedly as she rubbed against his dick before he used his hold on her hips to jerk her ass faster against his cock. Hermione let out a loud moan as Ron humped her like an animal, his erection pressing insistently against her almost naked ass.

Hermione changed position so that her legs straddled his and his cock was firmly pressed against her butt. Her legs were spread wide so the rest of the Gryffindors had the beautiful view of her barely covered cunt as they watched Hermione's breasts bouncing erotically as she rubbed forcefully against him.

Ron moved his hands round to stroke her amazing tits as she increased her pace and Ron watched as her shapely ass rubbed against his cock relentlessly. He stopped caressing her tits and just watched as her perfect ass ground against his erection, the smooth skin and the peach shape were so delicious he groaned in pleasure as she rubbed against him.

Hermione moved her hands down onto the floor, letting her legs move back to wrap around Ron's waist as she supported herself parallel to the floor and let her cunt be pressed against his erection.

Ron could feel the moisture leaking out of her cunt as he grabbed her hips, watching as her ass jiggled sexily with every movement she made. She arched her back, rubbing her centre against his erection with just a tiny scrap of fabric in between them as Ron moved his hands to knead her perfect ass.

Hermione rolled her hips back, so that her ass came into contact with every inch of Ron's big dick as he let out another moan. She then moved her hips forward slowly before falling back, letting her centre grind against his with each movement causing her to gasp sexily. She pushed herself back up as Ron reached forward, pulling her forcefully into his lap as he massaged her tits roughly.

Hermione ground against him a few more times before untangling herself to move back into the middle of the room where she hooked her fingers into the sides of her underwear and pushed the sodden material down her long legs to the floor before kicking it aside as she knelt down.

'I want to taste your cocks so bad,' she said as she brought her fingers to her cunt and rubbed her clit frantically. 'Come and make me your slut, I want to suck your huge cocks!' she moaned, pressing her fingers into her clit as the boys moved towards her.

The five Gryffindors stood in a circle around Hermione, their hands pumping their cocks at the same level as her face as she reached for the nearest cock, Harry's. She relaxed her mouth and let his huge cock fill it as he grabbed her hair. Letting Harry control the pace at which she sucked his cock, Hermione used her free hands to reach for the other cocks surrounding her. As Harry's cock filled her mouth over and over she wrapped her hands around Seamus and Dean's cocks, moving her hands up and down their lengths as all three grunted in pleasure whilst Ron and Neville looked on.

Hermione moved around the circle, taking dicks in her mouth and hands in a blur of cock as she felt her pussy gushing with arousal. As she was sucking on one cock she would be fondling two more, playing with their balls and stroking their shafts. She moved from sucking Harry's cock to deep-throating Dean's huge cock, the tip of his giant dick pressing against the back of her throat. She then moved onto Ron who ferociously fucked her mouth, slamming his cock into her so his balls hit her chin, before Neville pushed slowly into her mouth, letting Hermione work her tongue around his length as she hummed in pleasure. Even as each cock was in her mouth she'd have another one in each hand, teasing and playing with their hardness as her head bobbed up and down on whoever's cock was in her mouth.

Hermione loved having cock in her mouth and cocks in her hands. She loved making them grunt and moan in pleasure as she expertly jerked them off and sucked their cocks. She moved her head off Neville's dick and her hair was grabbed by Seamus, who brought her head in front of his impressive erection before he thrust his cock forcefully into her waiting mouth.

'Look at how wet she is, she loves being a dirty little cocksucker,' Seamus grunted as he rammed his dick into her warm, wet mouth. 'You love being a little whore and sucking on all our cocks, don't you?'

Hermione nodded, moaning in pleasure as her mouth was abused by the giant Gryffindor dicks. She was so turned on by being powerless as they fucked her mouth without mercy. However, now she'd tasted all of their cocks, she wanted to be fucked by them. She wanted those delicious cocks inside of her. She let Seamus' cock slip out of her mouth as she stood up, still playing with Neville's and Harry's cocks. Dean realized what she wanted and reached for her, grabbing her ass and bending her over before he slammed his huge cock hard into her pussy.

'Oh Merlin, Dean! That feels so good! Pound your cock into my pussy! Oh fuck!' she screamed as Dean began to fuck her hard; pounding into her cunt as Ron grabbed Hermione's hair roughly, stopping her dirty talk by shoving his cock into her mouth. Hermione moaned deeply around the cock in her mouth as she was fucked from both ends by massive cocks, her hands still pumping at Neville and Harry as Seamus watched, hitting his cock against her waist and breasts.

Hermione was already so turned on by being dominated by the Gryffindor boys that she came almost immediately after Dean started fucking her, the sensations in her cunt were too much as she spasmed around the cocks in her mouth and cunt. Dean continued to ram his huge cock into her tight pussy even as she came down from her climax, filling her with cock as Ron pushed her head back to sink his cock completely into her mouth as she gagged around his huge girth.

'You're so good at sucking cock, Hermione. You like sucking that big cock?' Ron asked as he ferociously fucked her mouth.

Hermione let Ron pull his cock out of her mouth, 'Fuck I love that cock, I want more! I need more cock! Please fill me up with your gorgeous cocks!' she panted as Dean continued to pound into her.

Dean lifted Hermione off of his dick, pushing her to the floor where Harry had lain down, his massive cock pointing straight up into the air, ready for her cunt to ride it. Harry grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his cock abruptly.

'Merlin! Harry, I love your cock!' she shrieked in pleasure as she felt his huge dick stretching her insides. She began to move up and down on his dick, riding it hard as Neville came to stand by her, hitting her mouth with his cock before she drew it between her lips to suck on it gently. Harry was using his grip on her hips to thrust upwards into her as she fell down, meeting in the middle as she impaled herself on his thick cock. The sensations wracking her body were causing her to pant in pleasure as she licked along the length of Neville's cock before taking him into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth over his shaft.

'Look how much she's enjoying all that cock, she's such a little slut,' said Dean as he wanked at the scene in front of him.

'She's such a whore, I bet she loves having us all watch while she's being filled with cock, don't you slut?' Ron said as he pumped at his own cock.

Hermione let Neville's dick slip out of her mouth in order to reply, but before she could her orgasm hit her and she yelled 'FUCK YES! YES! FUCK ME HARRY!' as she was brought to another climax due to the sensation of being impaled on Harry's huge cock. Harry kept thrusting even as she came as Neville pushed his cock back into her hot mouth, silencing her orgasmic screams as she was forced to deep-throat his giant dick.

Hermione felt someone move behind her and turned her head slightly to see Seamus kneeling and moving his fingers into her ass, scissoring her gently. Hermione moaned in anticipation of being filled with three cocks as she continued to slam her body down on Harry's dick. She gasped around the cock in her mouth as she felt Seamus' cock push past her entrance and slowly into her, letting her get used to his size before moving slowly out again. Hermione moaned in delight at the feeling of having three huge cocks inside her, filling her up and making her feel so much pleasure.

Seamus repeated his movement, pushing his cock until his cock was completely sheathed in her tight ass before pulling it back so only the tip was inside her, making sure she was used to his size. Feeling Hermione wriggle in impatience he tightened his grip on her hips before he drove forcefully back into her, her scream of pleasure muffled by Neville's cock in her mouth. Her ass was like a vice around his cock and Seamus groaned as he thrust continually into her. He could feel her shuddering in ecstasy as the three boys pounded their cocks into her tight holes.

Hermione reached out to grab the two cocks that weren't pounding into her, pulling on Dean's cock as she fondled Ron's balls. She couldn't distinguish the sensations anymore; she could just feel the incredible pleasure caused by the three giant cocks slamming into her already sensitive body. The feeling of being fucked in the cunt, ass and mouth whilst giving two hand jobs was so intense Hermione could barely breathe as she writhed in pleasure. The movement of her hips as she bucked in pleasure caused Seamus and Harry to penetrate even deeper inside her as Neville also thrust forward, hitting the back of Hermione's throat. Having three giant cocks buried so deep inside her pushed Hermione over the edge as she erupted into a huge orgasm, even bigger than her last, her entire body shaking with the force at which she came.

The boys moved Hermione off their cocks as Ron lay down on his bed, ready to fuck Hermione's tight ass. Hermione positioned herself over his cock before letting her body drop onto his cock, yelling in pleasure as he stretched her ass almost painfully with his thick cock.

'Oh Merlin! That feels so good Ron!' she screamed as he began to bounce her frantically up and down on his cock as Neville moved in front of her, kneading her breasts as she reached down to guide his cock into her cunt.

Neville plunged into her waiting cunt, moving explosively as he and Ron matched their thrusts to leave Hermione panting and moaning desperately.

'Holy fuck! So good… I love your cocks! Fill me with your cocks!' she cried as they fucked her relentlessly as Dean, Seamus and Harry knelt next to the threesome, fisting their cocks and grunting in pleasure.

'You like that, you slut? You like being fucked in the ass by this cock, you dirty witch!' Ron shouted as she slammed down onto his cock repeatedly.

'Oh God! I love it... I love your cock slamming into my ass! Fuck me harder!' Hermione yelled as she bounced wildly on their cocks, her breasts flying as they pounded into her.

'Cum for me slut! Show me how much you love this cock!' yelled Ron as he watched his cock move in and out of her perfect ass.

'Oh fuck… That's so good! I'm gonna… FUCK ME!' she screamed as she bucked her hips wildly in the throes of another orgasm, screaming in pleasure. She slipped bonelessly onto the bed, cum gushing from her cunt, her breasts bouncing as she panted in exhaustion.

'Oh no my dirty slut, you still haven't had my cock in your cunt, and we're nowhere near done,' Seamus said as he and Harry moved to the edge of the bed.

Harry lay down with his feet over the edge of the bed as he grabbed Hermione, thrusting his cock up into her tight asshole abruptly, before staying still as Seamus moved to stand in front of her. Seamus gripped his cock, rubbing it against her dripping slit, teasing Hermione as she whimpered and tried to buck her hips against him. The bucking of her hips caused Harry's cock to rub against a different spot in her ass and they both moaned loudly as Seamus continued to tease her cunt.

'Please Seamus, I need your massive cock in my cunt! Fuck me Seamus!' Hermione yelled as Seamus stopped his teasing and shoved his cock deep into her cunt.

Hermione sobbed in pleasure at the amazing feeling of being stuffed with cock, and they hadn't even started moving yet. The two boys moved slowly, letting their cocks rub every inch of her. She could almost feel them rubbing against each other inside her. She whimpered in delight as they slid her forwards and back over their cocks, the sensations she was feeling almost unbearable as they fucked her slowly.

Dean came over to stand by her head and she opened her mouth to allow entrance to his large cock. Relaxing her mouth she took inch after inch in, until he was balls deep in her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat as she groaned wantonly around him. The three Gryffindors moved slowly into her, but it was too slow for Hermione and she tried to roll her hips to increase the pace.

'Do you want us to go faster, my little cock slut?' asked Harry as he pushed slowly into her, loving how tight her ass was around his huge cock.

'Mmmm…' was all they heard in reply as she was gagged by the presence of Dean's huge cock in her mouth.

'Well bad luck for you because we're in charge,' said Harry as he continued his slow thrusts. 'Impatience must be punished,' he said and used a free hand to smack her shapely ass.

Hermione grunted in surprise. Who knew Harry would be so dominant in the bedroom? She could feel herself impossibly getting wetter as he hit her other cheek, the pain almost unnoticeable compared to the pleasure she got from his actions.

She let Dean's cock slip out of her mouth to yell 'Please, for the love of Merlin, FUCK ME!' before replacing Dean's cock in her mouth and grinding her hips against Harry.

Harry grabbed her beautiful ass and began to slam it down on his cock and Seamus matched the pace of his thrusts, both driving into her relentlessly as Dean fucked Hermione's mouth. She cried out around the huge cock in her mouth as she had yet another orgasm, clenching around the cocks in her ass and cunt, but the boys kept on pounding into her tight holes.

As she came down from her orgasm the boys moved back into the centre of the room, Ron already on the floor, preparing to fuck that delicious cunt.

Hermione was lifted onto Ron's waiting cock, sliding her battered pussy down onto his length and being stretched by his thick cock as he reached up to play with her beautiful tits. He had his cock buried deep inside her and began moving his hips slightly so his dick pressed against the walls of her cunt pleasurably. She moaned wantonly as Dean moved behind her, his cock rubbing against her before he guided his cock to her puckered hole and pushed slowly into her. Ron and Dean kept their dicks completely immersed within her but moved just enough for their cocks to rub maddeningly against her walls, hitting her sensitive spots and causing her to whimper in delight as they let her feel every inch of their giant dicks.

Neville moved to stand in front, reaching for her breasts that glistening with sweat as they wobbled tantalisingly with every move Hermione made. He flicked her nipples and hit them with his cock making her throw her head back in bliss as he put his cock in the valley between her breasts and pushed them together so he could rub his dick against them.

Harry came to stand by the side of Hermione, rubbing his cock in preparation for her to take it into her mouth as Seamus moved to the other side, lifting her hand to his cock. At some unseen signal they all began to move together and Hermione almost blacked out at the pleasure. She had cocks in her cunt, ass and mouth whilst being titty-fucked and giving a hand-job, she could never have imagined the amazing feelings even in her wildest fantasies.

The room was filled with groans, grunts and moans as the Gryffindor boys moved together, fucking the beautiful witch in every hole as she came over and over again, her cries muffled by the huge cock stuffed into her mouth. They gradually increased the pace as she had countless orgasms until they were pounding into her ferociously, her body spasming as she climaxed repeatedly.

Dean slammed his cock deep into her ass, amazed at how tight it was around his thick cock and loving the way her orgasms made her clench around his cock violently. He could feel the force of Ron's thrusts into her cunt moving all three of them as he drove his cock ceaselessly into her tight ass.

Ron was using his grip on her hips to drive her down onto his cock over and over again as every now and then he smacked her ass causing her to gasp every time. He could see tears streaming down her face as she sobbed incoherently in pleasure as she was pummelled by cock in every direction.

Neville loved the feel of her huge breasts, warm around his cock as he rubbed against her frantically whilst Harry drove his cock deep into her mouth as she fisted Seamus' cock.

Hermione couldn't move as she was so full of cock she was pinned in place, all she could do was sob in pleasure as the boys pounded into her tight holes. She'd experienced countless orgasms in what seemed like hours of continuous fucking. The waves of pleasure wracking her body were incredibly intense as she was fucked in the ass, mouth, tits and cunt whilst Seamus guided her hand on his cock. Although exhausted, Hermione never wanted to stop feeling the ecstasy she was feeling right now as the boys fucked her.

She could feel that the boys were coming close to orgasm so released Seamus' cock, letting herself be lifted up and bent over, leaning her arms against a chair in the corner.

Dean came up behind her, driving into her incredibly sensitive pussy. She was so aroused that he'd only thrust a few times before she came around him, her cunt walls squeezing his cock, before he moved out to stand beside her, stroking his cock. Each boy came back to pound into her cunt a few more times, each driving her to orgasm.

Harry was next as he drove into her with his giant dick, slapping her ass repeatedly as he fucked her pussy, the pain and the pleasure mixing delightfully and making her cum.

Neville followed, ramming into her completely and then thrusting shallowly inside of her as he played with the breasts he'd just titty-fucked. Hermione's nipples were so sensitive that as he tweaked one of them she came again, shouting his name, before he slipped out of her to join the others stood next to her pumping their cocks.

Seamus pulled her towards him, slamming both his cock into her cunt, and three fingers into her ass, causing her to yell throatily as she was pounded in her ass and cunt again. The feeling of being double penetrated like the slut she was, was enough to push Hermione over the edge as she erupted into another orgasm, having lost count long ago at her eight.

Ron was last. He grabbed Hermione's hair pulling at it so she arched her back before plunging his dick into her. This angle meant he hit new spots inside of her and she was cumming almost as soon as he entered her as he a few more times before taking his cock out of her abused cunt and standing next to her. The Gryffindor boys forced her to the floor each pumping violently at their cocks.

'I want to taste you all! Make me your cum bucket! Fill me with your cum!' she cried, wanting nothing more than to be called out as the filthy slut she was, opening her mouth in order to swallow as much delicious cum as she possibly could.

The men grunted and groaned as they pumped their cocks as Ron came first, spurting cum into her waiting mouth and onto her face. Dean and Seamus came almost in unison, filling her mouth with their sperm and spraying it onto her hair and face just as Neville came, squirting a little of his seed into her mouth but mainly aiming for her chest, covering her heaving breasts in his cream. Harry came last, spurting such a huge load of cum that it filled her mouth and ran down her face and onto her already cum-covered chest. Hermione swallowed all she could, licking around her mouth for any she missed as the boys moved onto their beds, exhausted after their Gryffindor gangbang.

Hermione fell down onto the floor exhausted, covered in their hot cum as she thought to herself 'I am so doing this again.'

 

DRACO  
__________________________________________________________________ Hermione had been wanting to fuck the self-proclaimed Slytherin sex god ever since her sexual awakening, but she now had the perfect plan to get him by himself and powerless.

She knew that his walk from the Quidditch pitch to the Slytherin dorms took him past an unused classroom on the ground floor and she knew he sometimes liked to go flying by himself so she stole the Marauder's Map (she thought they would have approved, the randy buggers) to catch him.

She'd already visited the classroom, transfiguring one of the desks into a bed and placing locking and silencing runes around the door – impossible to break unless you knew the code and Hermione had designed this sequence herself. Now she waited, map in one hand, wand in the other, her underwear already soaked in anticipation of the fucking she was going to experience.

She watched as his dot on the map moved closer to hers until they were separated by only a wall as she took a deep breath. Opening the door silently she shot off an expelliarmus as well as a blindfold hex and partial petrification charm. Malfoy cursed as his wand flew into Hermione's hand, suddenly unable to see or move his arms and legs.

'Whoever you are, don't think you can get away with this! I am a Malfoy, just wait until my fa–' his rant was cut off as Hermione placed a finger over his lips.

'Oh do shut up, Malfoy,' she felt his body jerk in response as he realised it was a girl who had captured him.

'What do you want?' he demanded.

Hermione didn't reply just yet, she just let her finger trail down his neck, pressing it against his chest and navel before reaching lower, using her whole hand to cup his cock as he gasped in surprise.

She leant in, letting her breath tickle his ear and whispered 'I want to fuck that magnificent cock of yours all night long.'

Casting several spells in succession she moved Malfoy onto the bed, activated the sequence on the door and removed every scrap of clothing on the pair of them. Hermione moved onto the bed next to Draco, who was still petrified, and admired his naked form. She ran her hands all over his torso, feeling how firm the muscles of his chest and abdomen were.

'You can't do this!' Malfoy protested as Hermione let her hands follow the line of golden hair that grew down from his navel to surround his cock. And what a cock it was! It was thick and long, even when soft. Hermione hummed contentedly imagining how it would feel to be speared by that big cock all night long. She could see how he had got a reputation as the Slytherin sex god! With a cock like that and his famed stamina, he could bring girls to orgasm over and over and hardly break a sweat.

She threw one leg over him, straddling his waist just above his beautiful cock and letting him feel how wet she already was. Hermione lent forwards, letting her hardened nipples rub against Malfoy's sculpted chest. She began to suck on the skin above his collarbone, grazing her teeth along it as he let out a sharp intake of breath. She rubbed her tits against him as she used one hand to grip his hair tightly, letting the other hand move down her body until her fingers rested on her clit.

She began to move her fingers in circles as she rubbed at her engorged clit, panting and moaning in pleasure. She could feel Malfoy's cock hardening in response to her lustful moans and pants, as she rubbed against him frantically. She was so busy desperately pleasuring herself and letting out erotic whimpers that she nearly missed Malfoy's little finger twitch as her partial petrification began to wear off.

Hermione knew she had to stay in control for this encounter and so removed the hand buried in Malfoy's hair and grabbed her wand from where it lay on the bed beside her. She cast an Incarcerous and removed the petrification spell. Ropes shot out of her wand and bound Draco's arms and legs to the four corners of the bed.

'Stop this now! I am a Malfoy and you cannot do this!' Draco yelled as he struggled to move against the ropes.

Hermione moved so she was upright, still straddling his waist and smirked as she saw him helpless, spread-eagled on the bed below her. She dropped her wand to the side and moved her other hand from her clit and ran her hands over his chest before turning so she straddled him with her back towards him.

'You say you don't want this, but your cock says otherwise,' Hermione said as she admired his dick, standing tall and proud, before she took his hard length in her hand and began to stroke his shaft. Moving her legs back she brought her head down to his cock and began to swirl her tongue around the tip of it. Malfoy let out a groan of pleasure as he stopped struggling. Hermione smirked as she felt him stop resisting and took the tip of his cock into her mouth.

'Fuck… who are you?' Draco let out as his hips bucked involuntarily, thrusting his cock up into her hot mouth as Hermione moved her head slowly up and down his shaft. He grunted in pleasure as Hermione began to move faster and faster up and down his length, sucking and licking as she went. He let out a huge groan as Hermione relaxed and deep throated him, feeling the tip of his enormous cock hit the back of her throat as he let out some of the most erotic noises Hermione had ever heard.

Hermione was so turned on at this point, she desperately wanted to be fucked by this beautiful man and his gorgeous cock, and knew there was one way she would get her way. She released his cock from her mouth and heard him sigh in displeasure as she moved away from him.

'Well, as you don't want to do this, I'll set a time delay on the ropes and let you go,' she said, smirking as she saw how angry his expression became.

'What?!' he exclaimed.

'I mean, you said you don't want this. You don't want me to ride you like the stallion you are, letting my pussy slam onto your massive cock for hours on end until we're both screaming in ecstasy… so I guess I'll stop now and let you leave.'

'I am not fucking leaving until I've fucked you so hard you will be sore for the rest of the week, and as you walk around limping you'll remember it's because you were fucked into oblivion by Draco Malfoy.' He growled back. 'Now take these ropes off so I can fuck you properly!'

'Nuh-uh, I'll remove the ropes after… hmmmm… shall we say two orgasms?'

'Make it three. And then I'll show you what pleasure really feels like until you've cum twice that many times, you filthy whore.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Hermione replied huskily as she moved so her dripping entrance was positioned over his ready cock. She braced her hands on his defined chest before letting herself fall onto his cock.

Hermione screamed in pleasure, seeing stars as Draco's cock filled and stretched her moist cunt. The pleasure was beyond all her imaginings of this moment as she clenched around the huge dick immersed in her cunt. She adjusted slightly, whimpering as he penetrated her so deeply, more than she'd ever felt before.

Draco moaned in pleasure at the tight warmth of this mystery woman's cunt. Her walls were squeezing his cock so amazingly, and the noises she was making were more sensual than anything he'd ever heard from his previous conquests as she whimpered and moaned wantonly. Who was she? He could tell she had a body to die for; having felt those huge tits pressed up against him earlier and a wicked mouth that had worshipped his cock like no one had done before. But then she began to move and all these thoughts went rushing out of his mind at the pleasure this strangers cunt was giving him.

Hermione lifted he hips, letting Draco's cock slide slowly out of her cunt before she rolled her body forwards again, keening happily as she felt his huge cock rub against every inch of her cunt. She repeated the action slowly, rolling her hips over his cock as she threw her head back in pleasure, gasping Draco's name over and over like a prayer.

The fact that Draco was still blindfolded meant that every other sensation was heightened. He could feel her fingers pressed against his chest, hear each tiny gasp she let out as she rode him and could smell the sweet scent of her arousal. But most of all he could feel her tight cunt sheathing his dick, her walls wrapped around him incredibly tightly as she let every inch of his cock enter her pussy repeatedly.

Hermione's movements allowed his huge cock to fill her up so completely countless times and she felt the familiar sensation of her orgasm approaching. Hermione removed one hand from where she was clinging to Draco's chest and brought it to her mouth. She moistened her fingers before running them down her body, letting out a loud moan as she tweaked her nipple before reaching her clit. She rubbed the small bud frantically as she felt her legs starting to shake.

'Fuck… That feels so good Malfoy!' She yelled as she massaged her clit forcefully, letting her hips buck against Malfoy so that his cock drove into her ceaselessly. 'I'm going to cum! Fuck… Oh god, Malfoy!' she screamed as she climaxed, her pussy gushing so that clear liquid ran down Draco's cock.

Hermione slumped forwards exhaustedly onto his chest, but Malfoy knew that she had to cum two more times before he could be untied and could punish the slut for her insubordination. She had a fantastic pussy, and he couldn't wait to try out her ass, but first…

Hermione whimpered as she felt Draco begin to move his hips up against her, she was incredibly sensitive after her first orgasm, but still wanted more and she pushed herself back up to straddle him, beginning to match his thrusts, bouncing around on his cock as she rode him hard. She let her movements become more and more forceful, letting their bodies slam together powerfully with the combined force of Draco thrusting his cock upwards and Hermione slamming her cunt down onto him. She could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin as she rode him wildly, moaning and writhing in pleasure.

'Fuck me! Oh Merlin… Harder… please, I need you to pound my cunt! I need it, fuck!' she yelled incoherently as Draco did somehow manage to make it harder. He was so deep inside her with every huge thrust that she could feel his balls hitting her ass and the tip of his cock seemed to be hitting her cervix.

Draco was beginning to grunt with exertion as he pounded forcefully into her cunt, her pleading requests for 'more' and 'harder' being met with almost unbearable ferocity as he plowed up into her.

Hermione was beginning to fall apart again and had no control over her body as with every savage thrust she was pushed closer and closer to the edge.

'Draco… Merlin… oh fuck!' she was letting out sexy whimpers with every thrust as she impaled herself on his massive length. She fell forward onto his chest as she screamed in pleasure, climaxing violently on top of him. Her cunt walls were spasming around his gorgeous cock as she nearly blacked out at the pleasure of her orgasm.

Draco didn't even pause in his movements. How he wished he could grab onto her delicious ass and suck on her tits as he rammed into her. He wanted to watch her beautiful face as she came and see how her expression would mirror the erotic sounds she was making. He would do exactly that, all he had to do was make her cum once more.

Hermione had been reduced to a wreck. Her arms could no longer support her weight as Draco continued his inhuman thrusting. His stamina was incredible, he had barely broken a sweat as he slammed his cock upwards, bouncing her sensitive cunt up and down on his giant dick and making her moan and whine promiscuously.

Not only were his thrusts incredibly strong and deep, he somehow had managed to pick up the pace. All Hermione could do was cling onto Malfoy as he pounded his huge cock into her hard and fast. She was long past being able to make any intelligible sounds and could only sob in pleasure at the feeling of his massive dick driving into her relentlessly.

Malfoy could feel his balls tightening as she bounced wildly on his cock. He was grunting loudly now, using all his energy to pound into her tight pussy. He felt her cunt clench tightly around him as she came again, screaming his name and bucking wildly on his cock with her climax. Somehow she'd tightened even more around him and he could feel her cum coating his cock. As she rested her head on his chest, panting in exhaustion he managed to slam his hips up several more times before plunging into her dripping cunt as deep as he possibly could and cumming with a loud yell. He shot his cum deep inside her, smirking to himself as she moaned in pleasure as spurt after spurt of his hot seed coated her insides and dripped out of her cunt onto their legs.

They lay there together for a few minutes, catching their breaths after their fucking. Malfoy could feel her entire body pressed tantalisingly against his after she'd collapsed bonelessly on top of him after her third orgasm. He was still blindfolded and tied spread-eagled onto the bed, his cock still sheathed inside her pussy. Even if he'd not been tied up and unable to move, he thought he was too exhausted to.

'Who are you?' he asked as he felt her chest rising and falling with her breaths.

'Can you not tell Malfoy? I'd have thought a pureblood like you would know when his cock is buried balls deep in a mudblood.' Hermione replied as she removed first his ropes...

'What?! No… you're not… Granger?' he gasped in shock as she removed his blindfold as well.

Hermione smiled seeing the surprise and anger on his face, 'The one and only!' She grew puzzled as his expression changed and he began to smirk, and almost immediately realised what a mistake it was to have removed his bindings.

Hermione squealed as Draco moved quickly to roll them over so he was pinning her to the bed, grinning lecherously at her.

'Big mistake, Granger. Nobody ties up a Malfoy without their permission.' He used one hand to pin her hands to the bed above them and brought the other to her cunt. He pushed in one finger, then added two more and pressed his thumb to her clit.

Hermione moaned loudly as Malfoy rubbed his digits against both the walls of her incredibly sensitive cunt and her clit. He was using his fingers to enter her slowly, but it was too slow and she tried to buck her hips against him to feel more friction.

'Impatient are we, Granger?' Now you know how it felt to be unable to do anything as you rode me,' Draco growled as he continued his slow finger-fucking. She was so wet and tight, he could feel his dick hardening again.

Hermione tried, again, this time by clenching her legs together, but Malfoy pressed his body against hers so she was trapped. He moved his head down to one of her perky nipples and took it into his mouth. He rolled the tip between his teeth, sucking and biting the skin around her nipple as Hermione writhed under his attentions in her cunt and at her tit.

He began to speed up his fingers, continuing to suck on her nipple as he pummelled his digits into her and rubbed his thumb frantically against her clit in small circles. He looked up at her face from his position teasing her nipple as his fingers were driving into her and smiled as he watched her eyes closing and mouth opening as she let out little gasps of pleasure with each thrust of his fingers. The combined stimulation of her nipple, clit and cunt was too much as Hermione was pushed into another orgasm, screaming Draco's name as he withdrew his fingers from her cunt.

Leaning over her he moved so he could kiss her pouting lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and kissed her fiercely as he brought the tip of his cock to her entrance. He felt the vibrations of her mouth as she groaned in pleasure at feeling his magnificent cock nearly back where it belonged: buried balls deep in her waiting cunt. He let the tip run slowly along her slit.

Just as Hermione was about to break off their sensuous kiss to demand he stick his massive cock into her dripping cunt, he did it himself. He drove his entire length into her in one swift movement and she had to break off their kiss anyway in order to yelp loudly at the sensation. He'd obviously decided to give up teasing her as he began to thrust into her viciously. Hermione grunted in pleasure with each thrust as they heard the bed scraping against the floor with the force of their fucking.

Draco used his free hand to reach and grab one of her legs, pushing it over his shoulder and making his thrusts even deeper. The change of position caused Hermione to keen loudly as his balls slapped her ass loudly.

'Fuck… So big… so… good… Malfoy! I… fuck! Oh Merlin…' Hermione was saying as he slammed into her, sweat dripping from his brow as he let his lips wander down her neck. She let out a small scream as he bit down hard, but she didn't even feel a hint of pain as she was swept away by the pleasure emanating from her core as he drove into her.

'Do you like that, you filthy mudblood slut?' Draco snarled pushing her leg further up so he could bury his dick even deeper inside her cunt.

'YES! Oh Merlin… YES! Fuck… FUCK! DRACO!' she screamed, falling apart around his glorious cock in another of the countless orgasms he had given her so far that night. Her screaming stopped when she realised he'd taken his cock out of her cunt.

'Get on your hands and knees, you dirty mudblood,' he growled. 'I'm going to fuck your tight little asshole raw until I fill it up with cum. Then you're going to suck me off and then I am going to spend the rest of tonight fucking you so hard in all your holes that you will never be able to wank without thinking of me fucking you into oblivion.'

Hermione nearly came at his words as she crawled onto her hands and knees, arching her back and presenting her ass to him.

She cried out as he smacked her ass once, leaving his hand there as he lined his cock up with her puckered hole. In one quick movement he drove his cock into her ass and Hermione squealed in pain at the friction, he'd not prepped her at all, but she liked the pain and it was gone almost immediately as she revelled in the pleasure of his cock filling her ass.

'Hermione…' Draco moaned as he threw his head back. If he'd though her cunt was tight it was nothing to the vice-like grip of her ass around his cock. He pulled back slowly, feeling every inch of his manhood rubbing against her insides before slamming back into her. He grabbed her ass where it was red from his slap and kneaded it as he plowed his cock into her repeatedly. His thrusts hard and deep into her were forcing her entire body to jiggle forwards and back, making her breasts bounce deliciously as she moaned and gasped.

Malfoy raised his hand and slapped her other cheek, leaving a matching handprint and causing Hermione to cry out his name.

'MALFOY! Ohh… fuck my asshole! Pound into me with your cock… I fucking love it! I love your cock…FUCK!' she screamed intermittently as he pistoned his huge cock into and out of her tight asshole.

Malfoy could feel he was nearly at his climax and increased his pace as he slapped Hermione's bouncing ass. Hermione felt like she was going to be split in two by the cock plowing into her ass, but she absolutely loved the sensation. She could not get enough of Draco's massive, pureblood cock.

Draco knew he was about to come and reached around to plunge his fingers into Hermione's dripping cunt as he felt his balls tightening. The sensation of being double penetrated, in the ass by Draco's cock and in the cunt by his talented fingers, was too much and Hermione orgasmed again, bucking wildly around Draco and slumping forward just as he started to come. He let his cock slip out of her willing body and shot his load over her perfect ass and back before he collapsed on top of her. He knew in a few minutes when they'd both got their breath back he would get her to suck his cock back to life, and then he'd fuck her cunt doggy style... and maybe against a wall...

Had anyone but Hermione had the Marauders' Map that night and looked closely at the disused charms classroom on the ground floor, they would have seen two names printed directly on top of each other, as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger fucked each other well into the early hours.

 

BLAISE  
__________________________________________________________________ After successfully dodging them for the first two weeks of term, Hermione was asked last minute to do a prefect patrol with Blaise Zabini, the new Slytherin sixth year prefect after Malfoy had decided that being a prefect was a waste of his time.

They'd patrolled most of the fifth floor when Hermione was surprised to find herself being pulled into a broom cupboard by the tall Italian.

'What? You think Draco and Theo didn't tell me how good a shag you are?' Blaise explained as he pulled her body flush against his. 'Well they did and now I'm going to find out for myself.' He bent his head down, drawing her into a passionate kiss as his fingers made short work of her shirt, tossing it behind them. He rubbed her nipples through the silky fabric of her bra, feeling them harden deliciously in his hands as he intertwined his tongue with hers, feeling her moan into him.

Hermione whimpered delightedly as he played with her nipples, reaching round to unclasp her bra as he freed her breasts, palming them in his large hands as she found herself sandwiched between him and the wall. She brought her hands round to push his shirt and jumper over his head, revealing a toned torso, breaking their kiss as he looked appreciatively at her in the dim light with those smouldering grey eyes, (Merlin he was sexy).

'Like what you see, Zabini?' Hermione purred as she brought a hand between them to rub the bulge in his trousers.

'You have the most perfect tits I have ever seen, Granger,' he replied, leaning in to kiss slowly down her neck to her breast and taking the nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Hermione tugged at his hair as he tortured her breast with his talented tongue, his other hand reaching round to undo her skirt. She pulled his face back up to hers for a searing kiss as she shimmied the skirt down her legs.

Blaise thought she looked incredibly sexy stood there in nothing but her knickers, her stockings and her heels, her big doe eyes looking up at him as she bit on her juicy, pink lower lip, swollen from their passionate kissing. Even in the dim light of the cupboard he could see how soaked her knickers were as she kissed along his jaw and nibbled lightly on his earlobe. He reached his fingers down to rub her through the material; smiling at how sensitive she was as she moaned happily in response to his touch.

Blaise undid the zip on his trousers, letting them pool around his feet as he stood there in his silk boxers. Leaning forward, he brought his lips back to hers, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging at it before pushing his tongue into her mouth as he rubbed his crotch against hers, letting her feel how aroused she'd made him.

Hermione gasped in surprise as she felt his rock-hard erection pressed against her dampness, wriggling slightly to get more friction as his tongue intrepidly explored her mouth, mapping out every inch of it. She wrapped one leg around him, letting him support her against the wall as this change of position pressed their arousals even closer together. They rubbed against each other, humping like animals, their moans of pleasure overlapping as they broke off the kiss to breathe, both panting in exertion.

It wasn't enough for Blaise as he leaned back, pushing his boxers down to rest with his trousers, revealing his large erection pointing proudly skyward from a thicket of curly hair. He let the tip just tease Hermione by pressing it against her thigh, but he was too impatient to seriously tease her pulling her knickers down and pushing slowly into her in one smooth movement.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him as he fucked her up against the wall. She pulled his head by his dark, curly hair to bury his face in her breasts, crying out in pleasure as he drove his cock up into her cunt. Her back was being scraped against the wall of the cupboard by the force of his thrusts but it was worth it for the feeling of having his dick buried inside her so amazingly.

Blaise loved the feel of her tight, wet cunt sucking his dick into her as he smothered himself with those amazing tits. He sucked each nipple in turn, making her buck in pleasure, clenching her cunt walls around his cock. He was fucking her quite slowly, but forcefully, slamming his cock deep into her and then pulling it out almost unbearably slowly, letting her feel every ridge of his cock before he drove into her again.

Hermione would yell every time he pushed forcefully into her, driving her body up the wall and then moan softly as he pulled slowly out. She could feel every millimetre of his cock pressing against her sensitive walls as he drew his cock out of her painfully slowly.

'Faster!' she yelled, rolling her hips to try and persuade him. 'Fuck me faster, Zabini!'

Blaise smirked as he continued to slam into her and pull out gently, feeling her try and increase the pace, but he was not letting her. He was in control and fully intended to drive her insane with his thrusts, slowly bringing her closer to her climax. He pushed into her, rocking his hips back and forth slowly so that his cock rubbed against new parts of her cunt and hearing her whimper in pleasure.

'Zabini!' she cried as he brought a hand down to rub at her clit, pulling and rubbing her sensitive bud. She felt like she was alight with pleasure as his hand worked on her clit, his mouth still sucking and biting one of her pink nipples as he kept his dick buried inside of her. She could feel him pressing against every part of her sensitive cunt as his cock remained immersed inside of her, rocking his hips slowly so his length pressed against her insides blissfully.

She couldn't take these sensations any longer as his huge cock stayed buried inside of her, driving her crazy with pleasure as he began circling his hips letting his cock rub against her g-spot as she moaned his name in pleasure. She rested her hands on his shoulders and used the leverage to push herself up almost completely off his cock before letting herself slide back down the wall, impaling her cunt on his big dick.

Blaise couldn't hold back any longer as he felt her sink her tight cunt onto his throbbing erection. Taking his lips from her nipple and his hand from her cunt, he braced his arms against the wall, pinning her in place with his cock, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist as he began plunging into her at an unbelievable pace. His cock slammed roughly into her as they grunted and moaned in pleasure.

'Fuck… Zabini! Shit that's good!' she screamed as he pounded into her forcefully, her back scraping against the wall painfully, but the pain being masked by the pleasure she felt as his huge cock rammed into her continuously.

'You like that, Granger!' Blaise grunted at his felt his cock slam into her delicious warmth over and over, her hard nipples rubbing against his chest as her tits shook violently with every powerful thrust of his magnificent cock.

'So good! Don't stop… Fuck me! Oh Merlin…' she screamed as she lost control of her body, just letting her cunt be pummelled into.

She could see the sweat dripping down his body from the exertion of supporting her weight and driving his cock into her so hard and fast, but he was showing no signs of slowing down as she threw her head back, mumbling incoherently in bliss. She couldn't feel anything apart from the sensation of his huge cock being pistoned into her, her hands grasping at his hair as her sensitive nipples were rubbed harshly by his chest.

Blaise was grunting at the effort of pounding into her, but he didn't want to stop slamming his dick into her. He didn't want to stop feeling so much pleasure as he watched her moan beautifully, droplets of sweat running down her flawless body as he saw her beginning to come apart around his cock.

Hermione could feel the beginnings of her orgasm as Zabini's thrusts became wilder. She could feel him losing control as they both moved inevitably closer to coming.

'Shit! Zabini, I'm coming!' she yelled as he pounded into her a final time, her walls spasming around his huge cock as she yelled incoherently in pleasure.

The sensation of her climaxing around him and watching Hermione as her eyes stretched wide in pleasure was all that was needed to push Blaise over the edge into his own orgasm. He pinned her to the wall with his cock as he shot his sperm deep inside her, feeling her buck and moan in pleasure as she was filled with his hot cum. Blaise's legs buckled beneath him as his dick continued to squirt feebly into her cunt as they slid down the wall together, her legs still locked tightly around him and his limp dick still buried in her fluttering cunt.

 

TERRY  
__________________________________________________________________ With her various nighttime activities, Hermione was finding it hard to keep up with schoolwork. Whilst she did enjoy letting loose, she still wanted to get good marks so that afternoon found her in the library doing some of her essays.

'Sorry, do you mind if I sit here?' Hermione looked up from a tricky essay on the advantages and disadvantages of using Salamander Claws in healing potions to see Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw in her year.

'Sure, sit down. Let me just move… Locomotor Mortis. There,' she moved some books out of the way.

'Sorry my normal spot's taken and I didn't particularly want to join a dozen gossipy Hufflepuffs.' He explained as he pushed his dark hair off his forehead. Hermione took a moment to appreciate his smoldering grey eyes and high cheekbones, before deciding to herself that she could study anytime, but this was the best opportunity she was going to get to shag the hot Ravenclaw.

'No problem at all,' she replied, smiling sensuously and brushing her hair back so that the creamy skin of her neck was exposed to him.

'Have you done this essay for Snape yet?' He nodded.

'Could you possibly look over mine, I feel like it's missing something obvious?' she asked as she shot him her most winning smile.

'S…Sure,' he stuttered, a blush creeping over his face. Hermione brought her chair round so she was sat extremely close to him. She put her arm round the back of his chair and tucked her feet around his chair leg as she leaned into him with her essay.

Terry reached out to get a quill, brushing past her breast as he did so, causing Hermione to sigh in pleasure. The blush on his face became more pronounced as he mumbled an apology. He looked up at Hermione as she leaned forward, a piece of hair falling in front of her face. He reached up almost subconsciously and pushed it back behind her ear as she turned to look at him, catching his hand as he tried to bring it back and kissing his palm gently.

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and closed the gap between them, looking into his smoky eyes the entire time. Terry found himself moistening his lips as he glanced down at Hermione's plump, pink ones as he bridged the gap between them and kissed her chastely.

Hermione moaned as Terry proceeded to place feather light kisses on her lips and cheeks and then down her neck. She grabbed handfuls of his dark hair as he began to suck lightly at the juncture between her collarbone and neck. She sighed in pleasure and whimpered when he began to pepper kisses on the sensitive skin behind her ear before bringing his lips back to her own.

She nibbled his lower lip as she moved out of her chair and onto his lap, bringing her hands down and under his shirt. Terry took this as a sign of encouragement and pushed his tongue into her mouth as he placed his hands on her legs under her skirt, running his long fingers up and down the smooth skin. He ran his hands back until he was gripping her ass firmly as he continued his ministrations on her mouth, both of them moaning loudly which led Terry to be thankful he'd put up silencing and notice-me-not charms to study. Terry could feel the heat emanating from her core as his rock hard erection was pressed against her thigh as she swirled her tongue against his.

Terry used his grip on her ass to hold her as he stood up, pressing his erection against her throbbing centre and causing her to moan wantonly. As he stood their bodies were pressed against each other and he could feel her hardened nipples through the fabric of their shirts as he put her on the table, sweeping essays and books aside.

He pulled back and took his shirt off, revealing his pale, lean physique, like a marble statue come to life as Hermione undid her own buttons, revealing her huge tits and hard nipples in a lacy white bra.

Terry moved to stand between her legs as he brought his lips to hers briefly before beginning to kiss down her neck, sucking and biting hard enough to bruise causing Hermione to whimper in delight. He flicked her nipples lightly before reaching his hands round to unclasp her bra, freeing her large tits and he began to kiss and suck at one breast as he squeezed and pinched the other. The attention being lavished on her breasts made Hermione gasp, who'd have thought Terry Boot would be such a good kisser?

He gave her nipple one last squeeze before he continued kissing further down her body. He kissed the soft skin on her stomach, circling his tongue around her belly button, until he came to the waistband of her skirt. Reaching underneath the material he pulled her underwear, wet with her arousal slowly down her long legs before languorously placing kisses one by one back up her legs until he reached her core.

Terry gently kissed her opening, using his hands to push her legs further apart and allow his tongue entrance. He began to gently lick up and down her opening, tasting her arousal dripping out of her cunt.

Hermione grabbed his hair as Terry plunged his tongue into her opening, sucking on her sensitive flesh as he continued his masterful display. He flicked her clit with his tongue as she shrieked in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his head to bury his face in her cunt. He used his teeth, nibbling on her clit before thrusting his tongue deep into her pussy. Hermione threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream as her legs spasmed around him. He blew gently against her sensitive pussy lips before grazing it with his teeth. The mix of sensations was so intense, she could feel a huge orgasm coming as he continued to lick, bite and suck at her sensitive cunt. Hermione locked her legs around him as she came to a mind-blowing climax, her whole body spasming under his attentions as her pussy gushed cum onto his face. Hermione had been supporting herself with her arms, but the force of her orgasm caused them to buckle as she fell back onto the table, her legs still locked around Terry's neck as she writhed in the last throes of one of the greatest orgasms she'd ever had.

Terry licked up the cum spilling out from her cunt before making his way teasingly back up her body, rubbing her sensitive nipples with his long fingers and brushing her cunt with his trouser covered erection. The friction of his erection against her already stimulated cunt nearly sent Hermione over the edge again as she was still so sensitive after her huge orgasm.

Hermione pushed herself up off the table, meeting Terry halfway as they began to kiss frantically, rubbing against each other. Hermione could taste her cum on Terry's tongue and moaned in pleasure at the eroticism of it. She pressed herself closer to him, letting the rough material of his trousers rub against her over sensitised pussy lips as their tongues fought for dominance. Hermione reached down and undid his trousers, releasing his large erection from its confines. She tugged gently at it, causing Terry to break their kiss in order to groan in pleasure. She whimpered as Terry rubbed his cock along her sensitive opening before bringing it to her entrance and pushing the head of his cock into her.

Terry pushed slowly into her slick cunt as Hermione sighed in pleasure. He pressed in leisurely, letting every millimetre of his cock stroke her sensitive walls. Hermione wrapped her legs around him to try and force him to go faster; squeezing her inner muscles around his length in the vain hope it might make him increase his pace. Anything but this torture! But he kept up the torturously slow pace until his cock was completely buried in her cunt, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

Hermione tried to pivot her hips in order to make him move his cock inside of her but Terry didn't move a centimetre… and it was incredible. Hermione could feel every inch of his cock as he withdrew it from her pussy just as slowly, his tongue still mapping out her mouth as he brought his hands up to caress her bare breasts.

Hermione raked her nails down his back, gripping his firm ass as she tried to force him to fuck her harder. She sobbed in pleasure as he continued thrusting slowly into her for what seemed like hours, torturing her gently with his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her breasts, and his cock in her cunt.

'Please... Please Terry…' she begged. 'Harder… please! Dear Merlin Terry! Go faster please… PLEASE!' She pleaded as he smirked at her.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered softly, 'If that's what you want.'

'Oh god, it's what I want. Merlin please Terry! TERRY!' She screamed in pleasure as he slammed his entire length into her abruptly, growling in pleasure. He began pounding into her ceaselessly. The table Hermione was sat on scraped repeatedly across the floor of the library with the force of his thrusts.

All attempts at kissing had been abandoned so the horny pair could moan and grunt as loudly as possible, their bodies slamming against each other in their frantic fucking. Hermione clutched at Terry's hair, crying out in rapture as he slammed into her over and over, his balls smacking against her as he grunted loudly.

'Oh…OH…OH! TERRY!' she screamed as she felt the pressure build with each thrust of his dick into her pussy. Terry was hitting every sensitive spot inside her as he drove his cock deep into her. Hermione's orgasm hit her hard, making her writhe and buck in pleasure as she screamed in pleasure.

The feeling of her inner walls clenching tight about him in the throes of her orgasm pushed Terry over the edge as he pushed into her twice more before exploding, shooting hot spurts of his cum deep into her pussy. Terry sat back down on his chair, trousers around his ankles and his cock flaccid and covered in a mixture of their cum, exhausted after their frenetic shagging.

'You've forgotten the importance of the salamander claws as analgesics,' he said as Hermione fell back onto the table, utterly spent.

 

SNAPE  
__________________________________________________________________ As the Defence class was exiting Snape's classroom Hermione heard 'Miss Granger could you stay behind? I need to discuss last week's assignment with you,' in that silky smooth voice that had appeared in her naughty dreams for months.

'I'll catch you up,' she told Ron and Harry before walking back to Snape's desk, noting that his eyes lingered on her chest where an indecent number of buttons were undone revealing her incredible cleavage.

'What was it you wanted to discuss, Professor?' she asked, leaning on his desk so that her breasts were even more noticeable and she watched as his eyes flicked down, darkening before he looked back at her.

'I have heard several rumours floating around school about you… and Nott, and then there's the one about you with those two Gryffindor dunderheads, one about you and our new flying teacher and even one about you and Nearly Headless Nick, which I hope is a lie. Now your latest essay is not up to your usual standards, probably due to all these late night activities, so you'll get a P, understood?'

'A P?!' Hermione was shocked. She knew her standards had slipped a little bit, and she'd focussed on being fucked by Terry instead of her essay but she thought she'd get at least an E.

'Professor Snape couldn't I rewrite it or something? I'll do anything!' she pleaded.

'Yes you can do something, and I think you know what,' he said, smirking. 'You can come round here and suck my cock with your little whore mouth, you dirty witch.'

Hermione smiled as she walked to his side of the desk, sliding to her knees between his legs as he unbuttoned his trousers, releasing his cock, gasping in pleasure as she saw how long and thick it was, and it wasn't even hard yet.

She wrapped her hand around it, pulling strongly at his length as she felt him harden, his cock dwarfing her hand as she stroked it. Hermione whimpered nervously as she took in his impressive erection, his cock was bigger than any she'd ever taken and she didn't think he'd fit in her mouth.

'Professor, I–' her objection were cut off as he grabbed her hair, thrusting the tip of his cock into her mouth as he groaned at the feel of her hot wetness around his cock.

Hermione struggled to suck his cock, it was just so thick that she could only really swirl her tongue around the head and lick along his length. She brought her hands back up to help, using them to rub the length of his cock that she couldn't take into her mouth.

'Miss Granger, did I say you could use your hands? Incarcerous!' she felt her hands forced behind her back and tied together as he began to thrust into her mouth.

Hermione was completely powerless. Snape had disarmed her, vanishing all her clothes so she was naked before him and was using her for his own pleasure. She'd never felt so humiliated as at this moment, but she loved it, her cunt gushing and her nipples hardening with her arousal.

'I was told you gave the best head in the castle, Miss Granger. This is certainly underwhelming,' Snape said as Hermione struggled to suck his giant cock, still only able to let the head of his cock into her mouth.

'I'm trying Professor, you're just so big!' she said before she licked down his length and back up, taking the tip back into her mouth.

Snape had had enough and taking her hair he rammed his entire length into her mouth and throat so he could feel his tip pressed against the back of her throat as he stretched her mouth forcefully around him. Her mouth was hot and wet around his length as he moaned in pleasure at making her take such a huge cock.

Hermione writhed in pain as she gagged on his massive cock, her mouth stretched painfully around him. She panicked, unable to breathe properly as his size completely blocked her airway as tears started flowing from her eyes. Even though it was painful, she also felt more aroused than ever as he forced her to take his cock and wetness dripped from her cunt. She was about to black out from lack of oxygen when he pulled his cock out of her abruptly. Hermione collapsed forward gasping for air as she tried to get away.

'Please Professor, I can't… Don't make me please,' she pleaded breathlessly as he lifted her head back level with his cock.

'I'm in charge here, Miss Granger. I'm going to fuck that little slut mouth of yours until you make me cum.' He growled as he drove his cock completely into her, tears streaming down her face as he abused her mouth violently.

'Don't pretend you don't like being treated like the whore you are,' he grunted. 'I can see your cunt gushing as I fuck your mouth. You like it really, don't you, my little Gryffindor slut?' He slammed into her repeatedly, grunting in pleasure as he pulled at her hair.

Although it was still painful taking that giant dick in her mouth, Hermione had long ago started feeling more pleasure than pain as Snape called her out as the slut she was. She loved watching him as he pounded into her, his face set in a sneer as he fucked her mouth violently. Without meaning to she began moaning in pleasure as he slammed his cock into her mouth, trying to rub her thighs together to assuage the ache in her cunt.

'You like that, you dirty slut? I can feel you moaning around my cock as I pound into you.' He snarled as he picked up the pace, Hermione gasping as she tried to breath around the massive cock blocking her airways.

She frantically tried to rub her clit against something, moving so it was pressed against his calf, humping his leg like a dog as she tried to find some release.

'No, no, no, my little slut,' he said. 'You are not getting any pleasure until you've made me cum.'

Hermione tried to meet his thrusts, sucking at his cock and trying to use her tongue to bring him to orgasm. Any lesser man would have come ten minutes before, but Snape showed no signs of being close to orgasm. Hermione bobbed her head up and down as he thrust upwards into her mouth, rubbing her hardened nipples against his thighs as she desperately tried to make him cum.

Snape could feel his balls tightening in response to her movements as he drove his cock completely into her one final time as he shot his load down her throat, grunting in pleasure.

Hermione moaned as she was filled with his delicious cum. There was so much hot cum filling her that she started to choke on it and had to pull her head off his massive cock. Hermione had never seen someone squirt so much cum, whimpering in pleasure as he continued to spray everywhere, spurting cum all over her face, into her hair and onto her chest.

'Swallow my seed, you little cock slut,' he said as she tried to do so, but there was just so much that some dripped out the side of her mouth and ran down her body.

'Please, Professor…' Hermione begged. She was so turned on, her clit throbbing as she pushed her thighs together, trying desperately for some satisfaction.

'Please what?' he said, his cock beginning to stir as he looked at this slut, covered in his cum and completely under his control.

'I need it… Fuck me Professor!' she whimpered pleadingly as she stood up to sit on his desk, her hands still tied together as she spread her legs so he could see her cunt, engorged and dripping with arousal.

'Look how wet you are, you dirty whore,' Snape said, as he leaned forward from his chair, his mouth moving to her cunt. He slowly licked up her slit as Hermione shrieked in pleasure as she was finally stimulated. He lapped at the delicious juices spilling from her cunt as she wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling him in and burying his face in her pussy as his hooked nose pressed against her clit.

Hermione screamed in delight as he teased her with his tongue, his face buried in her pussy as he licked and sucked at the tender flesh.

He moved his mouth up her body, licking and sucking her hot flesh as he paid particular attention to her perky, pink nipples, that were rock hard to his touch she was so aroused. He used his wand to untie her hands, instead pinning them to the corners of his desk as she was forced to lay back, her beautiful body exposed completely beneath him as he traced his cock along her entrance.

Hermione tried to move, moaning desperately as she felt him teasing her pussy lips with his massive erection.

'Beg for this cock, you little slut,' he growled as he reached out with his long fingers to twist one of her nipples painfully as she cried out, the pain overwhelmed by the intense feeling of pleasure as he played with her hardened buds.

'Oh Merlin… Please… Fuck me! Please Professor…' she yelled as he continued torturing her breasts pleasurably with his dextrous fingers, pulling and rolling the sensitive nipples between fingers and thumbs, his cock pressing against her thigh, so close and yet so far from where she wanted, no, needed him.

'I do not find myself persuaded Miss Granger,' he said as he rubbed his dick against her, delighting in having her complete submissive to him. 'Tell me how much you want this cock, you dirty slut!'

'I need you to fuck me with that delicious cock!' she shouted. 'I want to feel you pound into my cunt! Fill my whore cunt up with your huge cock; fuck me like the slut I am!'

Hermione was so aroused she could feel her clit throbbing as Snape looked down at her, his fingers pinching her nipples, his cock hard at the apex of her thighs.

'DEAR MERLIN, FUCK ME PROFESSOR!' she screamed, unable to bear any more of his torturous teasing as she felt tears of frustration forming in her eyes.

Without warning, Snape slammed his huge cock deep inside her, his balls hitting her ass as his cock was completely immersed in her tight, wet cunt.

Hermione couldn't speak, her mouth wide in a silent scream of pleasure as he forced his huge cock balls deep in her cunt. She felt like she was being split in two as his massive size stretched her cunt almost unbearably, but all she could feel was pleasure as his dick seemed to rub against every part of her incredibly sensitive cunt. She had been so aroused for so long that she could feel herself close to orgasm, just from the feeling of his beautiful cock filling her up completely.

Snape pulled his cock out abruptly, feeling her walls grip him tightly before driving back into her again. He watched as she came apart around him, her body shuddering as she reached a huge climax, her cunt squeezing his cock like a vice.

Hermione couldn't breathe, her orgasm was so intense. Her voice had left her and all she could do was feel the tears of pleasure run down her face as he began to drive into her explosively, the force of his thrusts scraping his desk along the floor of the classroom.

Snape grunted in pleasure as he watched her huge breasts bouncing as they were rocked by the force of him pounding into her slick cunt. 'You love fucking your Professor's cock like the whore you are, don't you?' he yelled as she panted in pleasure.

'So big Professor… That feels so fucking good! Don't stop fucking me!' she yelled as his huge cock pummelled her insides.

'Fuck that cock you dirty slut!' he yelled, moaning in pleasure as he watched his cock sink deliciously into her young cunt.

'Ohhh … Yes! Professor! I love it! Fuck me harder!' Hermione screamed as he continued to pound into her ferociously. She was his to use as he pleased, and she loved it.

'How does my cock compare to that dunderhead Wood?' he demanded, repeatedly burying his throbbing cock into her pussy.

'Fuck… So much better! Professor I'm gonna cum!' she yelled as she was filled with his cock. Another few thrusts and she came explosively, writhing on his cock in pleasure as she felt her cunt clench desperately around her Professor's cock.

Snape, grabbed her legs and pulled them up onto his shoulders as he increased his pace, driving into her cunt relentlessly as she yelled hoarsely.

'Fuck Professor!' she screamed as he rammed into her at this new angle. 'Harder! Fuck me harder, Professor!' His cock was hitting her g-spot with every thrust. She couldn't think, couldn't see, she could only focus on the feel of his huge cock being pushed deep inside her.

She threw her head back in pleasure, gasping 'Professor… don't stop… please Merlin, don't stop,' her words becoming incoherent as she felt him sink into her even harder and faster than before.

Snape had stopped talking and was simply grunting in exertion as he rammed his dick into her over and over, Hermione moaning incoherently as she was filled with his cock. Her tits were bouncing wildly with every violent thrust of his cock as he reached down to pinch those nipples hard.

Hermione let out one final scream of 'PROFESSOR!' as she erupted ferociously around him, her legs shaking wildly and almost coming off his shoulders as she climaxed around him. Her body was on fire, as she cried in incoherent pleasure as his continued thrusts made her orgasm last for what seemed like hours. She could hear him groaning as his thrusts grew more erratic before he slammed into her for one final time, shooting spurt after spurt of hot cum into her cunt so forcefully she could almost feel it hitting her cervix. He slumped onto her on the table as they came down from their highs together, his cock still shooting cum into her intermittently.

Snape lifted his head to murmur, 'If you keep performing like that Miss Granger, I think you'll find yourself with an Outstanding grade at the end of the year.'

 

SLYTHERIN BOYS  
__________________________________________________________________ Hermione was just redressing in their room after another incredible weekly fuck with Malfoy when he called out to her.

'I heard about you and the Gryffindor dorm, Granger,' he stated, his quicksilver eyes locked with hers.

'You did? So what.' She replied, resting one foot on the bed to pull a stocking slowly up her leg, her cunt fully exposed to him with their combined juices still dripping slowly from her.

'So, when were you going to come down to the Slytherin dorm and let us show you how men would fuck you, my Gryffindor slut?' He growled as she teased him by pulling the other stocking up her leg.

'Hmmm, I'll have to check my schedule,' she purred, turning around to bend over and put her shoes on, exposing her cunt again to him as she wiggled her ass in his direction.

This was too much for Draco and he moved forward quickly, pouncing on the teasing witch as he pulled her back on to the bed, his cock hardening as he pulled her head down to it so she could take it between those soft lips.

'You know you're such a slut that you'll come to the common room tonight, you dirty witch! Suck that cock, Granger!' he demanded as she hummed delightedly around his cock, bringing him back to full mast in moments, never mind the fact they'd been fucking almost all night long. He slammed his cock into her mouth a few more times, savouring the feel of her hot mouth around his dick as she swirled her tongue over his length masterfully before he pulled out and turned her around so she was on her hands and knees beneath him.

'FUCK MALFOY!' she screamed as he drove his cock into her cunt which was still slick with their cum from a long nights fucking.

'You won't be allowed to cum until you tell me you'll be our cock slut tonight!' he commanded, driving ruthlessly into her, their hard fucking rocking the bed and making the headboard slam against the wall noisily.

Hermione was screaming in pleasure as her body was abused by his huge dick, and could feel the build-up of sensations that preceded orgasm, but she couldn't cum.

'What have you done, Malfoy?' she yelled, sobbing incoherently as she remained painfully on the edge of orgasm as he slammed into her over and over.

'Say you'll be our cock slut, you dirty whore!' he yelled, never letting up on his ceaseless thrusting.

'I'll be your cock slut!' she screamed at him over her shoulder, 'You can do whatever you want to me! Just let me cum you sadistic bastard!'

He lifted whatever spell she'd been under and she erupted into a huge orgasm, convulsing around his massive cock, her tits shaking wildly as she squirted her cum around his dick. The power of her orgasm made her black out, slumping forward as Malfoy thrust into her a few more times before he shot his load into her powerfully, collapsing on top of her, his cock still buried in her cunt.

Draco dressed to leave their room, Hermione still collapsed on the bed exhausted after the force of her final orgasm.

'Meet us in our common room – I know that you know where it is – at 11 o'clock. The password is serpens,' He told her as he left the room.

xxxXXXXXXxxx

Hermione wore red lipstick, heels and nothing else as she whispered the password that night, hidden for the moment under Harry's invisibility cloak. Stepping into the common room she saw Zabini and Nott chatting in a corner as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle looked on from their armchairs by the fire. They turned to look as their portrait hole opened but no one came in, Draco's expression of confusion changing to one of satisfaction as he realised what it signalled.

'Drop the cloak, Granger,' he spoke clearly, cutting through the silence of the room.

Hermione moved, and dropping the cloak she sat in one of their common room chairs, crossing her arms and legs as she watched the boys move from the corner to stand in front of her.

'Nuh-uh, Granger, let us see you properly,' Blaise smirked as he reached out a hand and pulled her from the chair to stand as the boys circled her. They eyed her as a lion does his prey and Hermione felt herself getting wetter as her nipples hardened. Malfoy was the first to reach out and touch her, sliding his fingertips along her collarbone and down her arm gently, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind him as Hermione inhaled sharply.

Zabini grabbed a fistful of her curls and used his grip to twist her head towards him and bring her lips to his where he began his assault of her mouth.

'You've got great tits, Mudblood,' Nott sneered as he twisted one of her nipples sharply, causing her to let out a pained yelp muffled by Zabini's tongue rediscovering her mouth. As he swirled his tongue expertly around hers Crabbe placed his hands on her shapely ass and began to knead and squeeze the supple flesh. Hermione let out a whimper of disappointment as Blaise stopped kissing her and moved away.

'Get on your knees bitch!' Zabini growled, using his grip on her head to force her to the floor on her knees, where she was level with the men's crotches and could see the impressive bulges apparent in their uniform trousers.

'Tonight you're our mudblood whore and we can do whatever the fuck we like to your filthy mudblood body, is that clear?' he demanded, yanking her hair so her face was looking up at the five Slytherins stood in a circle around her.

Hermione nodded meekly, incredibly turned on by the idea of being the Slytherin men's sex slave for an entire night.

'First off my little slut, you're going to suck our cocks. Malfoy tells me you're an expert cocksucker so if you're not up to scratch we will punish you,' Zabini continued as he and the other Slytherins released their cocks from their trousers.

Hermione gasped in awe at the beautiful cocks on display, and they were hers for the night. Her nipples were painfully erect as she felt the wetness in her cunt. All her fantasies played on a loop through her mind as Blaise once again tugged her hair to bring her mouth to his impressive cock.

'That's it slut, open wide' he said keeping the pressure on her hair and yanking her head back and mouth open as he brought the tip of his dick to those luscious red lips. He groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue along the slit as she brought her hands up to grab his shaft. Working her mouth and hands in unison she began to suck and stroke the length of his cock, closing her eyes in pleasure.

'No bitch, look at me!' Blaise grunted as he pulled her head back and she looked at him with her lust-filled, doe brown eyes.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as she looked at Blaise's face as she continued to suck expertly at his cock. His eyes were focused on hers as he grunted and groaned in pleasure.

'Listen to her moaning,' exclaimed Nott. 'She's such a little slut that she gets off on sucking cock! Do you like that cock, mudblood? Tell Zabini how much you love that cock.'

'Fuck yes, your cock is so delicious I want to suck it all night,' she replied, removing his cock from her mouth and then running her tongue down his length and taking one of his balls into her mouth to suck on it eagerly.

'Look at her, the eager little slut,' spat Malfoy. 'I bet she can't wait to suck all our cocks like the cocksucker she is.'

Hermione was moaning in anticipation at their dirty talk as she moved her mouth back up Zabini's cock to take the tip into her mouth before relaxing her throat and forcing her head down his length to deep throat him.

'Fuccckkk…' exhaled Zabini as he held her head down on his length, feeling her throat constrict pleasurably around his cock as she swallowed and gagged on his massive dick.

Hermione was revelling in the feeling of being choked on his giant dick, and just when she thought she couldn't stand any more he released her head letting his cock slide out of her mouth. Hermione fell forward gasping for breath as Blaise gestured for another one of the men to come forward.

Goyle was next as he grabbed her head roughly and forced his big dick into Hermione's mouth. He used the grip to fuck her mouth, grunting in pleasure. Meanwhile, Malfoy lifted Hermione's hands and brought them to wrap around his and Nott's cocks as Zabini and Crabbe looked on stroking their cocks in anticipation.

Hermione began to jerk off the two men as Goyle continued to fuck her mouth roughly. He slammed his dick in forcing her head down his shaft and his cock deep into her throat so her nose was pressed to his stomach as she gagged on the huge cock in her mouth.

'Ungghh… Fuck yes, you little bitch,' Goyle grunted as he let her slide back down where she resumed sucking his cock hungrily. 'You've got such a slutty little mouth; it was made for cock sucking.'

'Oh yeah I love sucking cocks, I want more! Give me your cocks!' Hermione cried as she moved to suck on Crabbe's cock, still jerking off Malfoy and Nott.

The men continued to pass her between jerking off and sucking their cocks until they were a blur, but Hermione loved it. She sucked on their dicks eagerly, not knowing whose was whose as the men fucked her mouth with abandon.

At one point she yelled out, 'I want two… give me two cocks in my mouth,' a request that was promptly filled as Malfoy and Nott pushed their dicks into her mouth, groaning in pleasure as she sucked both of them together, letting her tongue caress the tips of both of their cocks. She let their cocks slide out of her mouth to exclaim,

'I want it deeper, fuck my throat!' she said taking Nott's cock back into her mouth.

Nott obliged her and rammed his dick into her waiting mouth hard. He gripped her hair tightly and began to force his dick down her throat repeatedly, grunting and moaning as she sucked his cock.

Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hips and lifted her up so she was stood bent over between him and Nott, her round ass facing him as he squeezed the flesh and she continued to have her throat fucked viciously by Nott. However, from the pleasurable sounds Hermione was making she loved being abused by Nott and his massive cock.

Malfoy spat on his hand and then reached between her legs to rub at her clit and over her wet pussy. She was dripping wet and let out a loud wail as he touched her neglected clit. Bringing his hand to her entrance he thrust three fingers into her cunt abruptly just at the same time Nott plunged his cock once again into her mouth and she moaned loudly in pleasure, audible even though her mouth was stuffed with cock.

Draco began to leisurely finger-fuck Hermione, curling his fingers around in her cunt to stroke her walls and drive her insane. She was bucking and writhing on his hand as she tried to fuck herself on his fingers all the while still sucking hungrily on Nott's cock.

Hermione tried to move on Malfoys fingers to make them go faster into her, but he was teasing her with his slow pace and it was driving her wild.

'Fuck me Malfoy!' Hermione screamed desperately, but then she moaned with disappointment as the fingers were removed from her cunt. This disappointment was immediately banished as Draco rammed his cock deep into her cunt and began to drive his beautiful cock into her at the same time Nott pounded into her throat.

'Oh… oh… yes, give it to me… give me more cock… I fucking love it,' she yelled, reaching for the cocks around her to pull and suck at them. She moved from sucking Nott's cock to sucking both Zabini and Goyle simultaneously as Malfoy began to slam harder and faster into her.

'You're such a horny slut, aren't you Granger?' Malfoy grunted as he pounded into her tight pussy, his hands gripping her ass tightly as she moved onto sucking Crabbe's cock at the same pace as Malfoy's powerful thrusts.

'Fuck yes! I'm your Gryffindor slut and I want you to fuck me harder… faster,' she yelled and Malfoy picked up the pace. He was ramming into her with such force that she no longer needed to bob up and down on Crabbe's cock because Malfoy's forceful thrusts caused her head to move without her control.

Hermione loved the feeling of Malfoy's big cock driving into her cunt as she deep throated Crabbe and could feel the tension building. Malfoy thrust deep, forcing her head down Crabbe's shaft before she let his cock slip out of her mouth to let out a loud scream as her orgasm erupted and she fell apart on Malfoy's cock, clenching her walls around his cock as he continued thrusting.

'You're going to cum so many times tonight that you won't know your own name, slut,' Nott stated as he lay down on a rug by the fire, pulling Hermione to straddle him and positioning her cunt over his cock.

Hermione slid slowly down onto his cock, loving how his dick was stroking every part of her cunt and playing with her nipples as she moaned wantonly. She was immediately surrounded by the erect cocks of the other Slytherins and began to suck and stroke their dicks eagerly. However, it wasn't enough for Hermione; she wanted more.

'Fuck my ass, I need more cock, stick it in my ass,' she shouted as she bounced up and down on Nott's cock who was gripping her hips tight enough to leave finger shaped bruises.

'You hear that boys? She wants to be fucked in the ass, show that tight little ass to everyone, Granger,' Malfoy demanded and she leaned forward slightly, still bouncing vigorously up and down on Nott's cock and sucking on Goyle's dick as she felt her ass cheeks being spread apart.

'You've got such a great ass, slut,' growled Zabini as he pushed two fingers into her ass and begin to scissor them gently. 'You want me to fuck your ass, mudblood?' he asked, still teasing her with his fingers.

'Fuck yes, Zabini! I want Slytherin cocks in all my holes, stuff me with cock!' Hermione cried out as she moved onto sucking Crabbe's dick vigorously. She yelped as one of the boys slapped her ass, causing her to clench around Nott's cock in pleasure.

'Oh, she likes being spanked like the naughty mudblood she is, boys,' Nott grunted as he felt her tighten in response to the spanking.

Hermione was too busy choking on Crabbe's cock to reply as Malfoy spanked her again on her other ass cheek.

Zabini removed his fingers from thrusting into her ass as he brought his cock to her tight little hole and pushed his length into her abruptly. Hermione let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt Zabini push his cock into her and started moaning when he began to thrust forcefully into her ass. He was matching her pace of sinking down onto Nott's cock and letting his huge cock fill her cunt as she rode him.

'Pound that tight little ass, fuck it's so good!' Hermione yelled as she moved from Crabbe's cock to Malfoy's, taking one of his balls into her mouth to suck as she knew he liked. She was being pummelled by cocks from all directions and fucking loved it.

'Take those pureblood cocks like the mudblood slut you are, Granger,' Nott demanded as he bounced her faster and faster on his cock.

Hermione's hands and mouth were grasping at any cocks presented to her as she listened to the cacophony of grunts and moans from the groups fucking, and she was right in the middle. She could feel the cocks in her cunt and ass rubbing against every part of her as Nott and Zabini slid in and out of her in unison, driving her to the edge.

'Tell us how much you love being stuffed with these Slytherin cocks, you Gryffindor whore,' snarled Zabini as he pounded endlessly into her ass, loving how tight she was around his big cock.

'I fucking love it!' She cried. 'Don't fucking stop, pound my mudblood pussy and ass. I want all your massive Slytherin cocks inside me.'

The three cocks buried deep inside her cunt, ass and throat were driving Hermione wild. She bucked and moaned, filled completely with cock as she felt the familiar sensations in her belly before erupting into a screaming orgasm, the cocks still moving inside her as she slumped back onto Zabini.

The boys wasted no time in picking Hermione up and moving to the sofa, where Malfoy lay down, his cock sticking straight up in the air as they lifted Hermione to sit on top of him, impaling her ass on his giant cock as Malfoy grabbed her hips to pull her even further down onto his cock. She began to ride his dick wildly as she brought her hands to her breasts to squeeze the flesh and play with her nipples as the other Slytherin's looked on, their hands grasping their cocks.

'You're a little cock slut, aren't you Granger?' Goyle growled as he furiously stroked his cock.

'Fuck yes! I'm your mudblood cock slut,' Hermione screamed. 'Give me more… give me more fucking cock!'

The boys were happy to oblige as Zabini knelt on the sofa in front of her before slamming his dick into her dripping and sensitive pussy. Goyle moved to stand on the sofa next to her so she could wrap those beautiful lips around his cock as Nott and Crabbe placed her hands around each of their cocks, covering her hands with their own to control the pace at which she stroked their dicks.

Hermione whimpered wantonly as she felt cocks surrounding her as she opened her mouth to Goyle's cock to let him fuck her throat. The feeling of all those cocks worshipping her was incredible and she didn't want the fucking to end.

'You like that pureblood cock ramming into your tight little mudblood ass?' Malfoy growled as he pounded her ass ferociously.

'Oh Merlin, just like that, fuck that ass with your massive, pureblood cock,' she gasped loudly as Malfoy continued to drive his cock up into her.

Hermione's whole body was spasming in pleasure as the boys fucked her relentlessly. She was seeing stars as their cocks were driven into her over and over giving her endless pleasure as she gasped and moaned lustfully.

'Shit… that's so good… keep fucking my cunt!' she cried as Zabini picked up the pace to match Malfoy so they were pounding into her, rapidly bringing her to orgasm again.

'Oh… Oh… OH! OH! FUCK!' she screamed out as she came apart on their cocks, spasming violently with the force of her orgasm as she clung desperately to Crabbe and Nott.

Exhausted, Hermione lay on the sofa as the boys all moved to stand beside her, deciding who was going to fuck her next.

'We're nowhere near done with you, slut. You're our mudblood slave for hours more,' Crabbe said as he lay on the sofa with his feet off the side and pulled Hermione onto him. Her ass was facing him as she put both her feet on the floor and sunk her cunt slowly down onto his cock. Grabbing handfuls of her ass he began to bounce the exhausted girl up and down on his cock making her whimper in pleasure as she was rammed with his dick repeatedly.

'Oh god… I need more… I need more cock. Fuck me!' Hermione cried, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as Crabbe pushed his cock slowly in and out of her cunt. Then, before she really knew what was going on, she felt another cock teasing her clit. Looking down she saw Goyle's cock pushing at her slit just above Crabbe's and, as she watched, he pushed his cock into her. She felt like they were splitting her in two with their huge cocks both in her cunt at once as she screamed in pain, which quickly gave way to pleasure as she adjusted to the feeling.

Hermione was sobbing as her pussy was stretched beyond what she thought was possible as the two cocks were submerged in her cunt. Crabbe and Goyle were groaning loudly at the feeling of her cunt like a vice around their dicks, which were also rubbing against each other. Slowly they began to thrust shallowly inside Hermione and she shouted and moaned loudly from incredible sensations their dicks were giving her.

'Oh… oh… oh… Yes! Fuck yes!' she screamed as they began to increase the pace slightly, their cocks sliding inside her and driving her insane with pleasure as Malfoy, Nott and Zabini watched the erotic display, stroking their cocks ferociously.

Tears of pleasure ran down Hermione's face as the two cocks moved together in her pussy, hitting every part of her as she moaned loudly. The other boys were standing next to the sofa and so she reached for their cocks, fondling Nott's balls with one hand as she stroked Zabini's cock with the other.

Goyle lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder so he could thrust deeper, pushing his cock into her next to Crabbe's as they filled her pussy completely. The new position meant Hermione could feel their dicks thrusting even more deeply and she keened in pleasure.

Crabbe began to push up faster into her cunt, grunting in exertion, and Goyle followed, thrusting more quickly into Hermione's dripping cunt as she yelled incoherently at the sensations of their cocks rubbing against each other inside her. This faster pace was too much for Hermione and she began to clench wildly around the cocks inside her as she fell apart once more, screaming wildly.

xxxXXXXXXxxx

Hermione lost all sense of time and couldn't tell who was fucking her as the boys continued to use her as their mudblood sex slave, before she was brought back to earth as they were interrupted by the sound of the portrait hole opening.

'What the devil is going on here?' Snape yelled as he pushed past the portrait and entered the common room where he was greeted by an arresting site.

'Ah, Miss Granger, I might have known.'

The erotic tableau facing him consisted of Hermione, with her every hole filled by one of his Slytherins. She was riding Draco, his cock buried balls deep in her cunt as Goyle fucked her tight little ass and she was grasping Nott and Crabbe's cocks as Zabini forced her to deep throat his cock. Hermione had opened her eyes to look at Snape in shock as he entered the common room, even as she continued to be filled repeatedly by Slytherin cocks.

The Slytherin boys didn't let the entrance of their head of house stop them from fucking Hermione, and they continued fucking her like he wasn't even in the room. Their cocks inside her were still felt incredible and as Draco gave a particularly powerful thrust she cried out loudly closing her eyes due to the intense pleasure caused by the cocks inside her.

When Hermione opened her eyes again she saw that Snape had his cock in hand and was stroking it in time to the boys' thrusts into her various holes. Seeing her Professor pleasuring himself as the guys fucked her senseless was too much and Hermione began to pant and moan around Zabini's cock in her mouth as she felt her orgasm beginning. She let go of the two cocks in her hands and threw her head back, releasing Zabini's dick, screaming as she came apart on the cocks buried in her ass and cunt and then slumping backwards onto Goyle.

Snape chose this moment to walk over to the group, where he reached down and picked Hermione up off the floor before bending her over one of the sofas in the common room.

'Now I'm going to show you how a man fucks a mudblood whore like this until she's begging for release,' he told the Slytherins as he slapped Hermione's ass, causing her to whimper in anticipation. Grabbing his cock, he guided it into her dripping cunt, pushing in slowly all the way up to the base.

'Still so tight, my little mudblood slut, even after all their cocks,' he whispered to her as he pulled his cock slowly back out, teasing her and caressing every sensitive part inside her with his massive dick. 'Do you like that big cock stretching you out, whore?'

'Oh God yes… so big,' moaned Hermione, clutching the sofa tightly as he grabbed her hips with those long slender fingers to control his movements as he thrust her hips back onto his cock slowly.

'Does… that… feel… good? He grunted, punctuating every word with a forceful thrust of his cock within her.

'Fuck Professor! That feels amazing…' she moaned. 'You're filling my mudblood pussy up with that big cock.'

'Yeah, how were those Slytherin cocks compared to this, Granger?' he snarled as he pounded into her.

'Oh Merlin! Nothing… compared to you, oh fuck!' she screamed, her body shaking violently as he fucked her relentlessly.

'You want me to fuck your ass, you little mudblood bitch?' he growled

'Oh fuck yes! Fuck my ass Professor! Ram your cock into my little mudblood ass,' she pleaded.

'You may regret this, Granger,' he told her as he pulled his cock out of her dripping pussy and slammed his cock into her ass.

Hermione screamed loudly as he began to thrust deep into her ass. She felt like she was being split apart by his huge cock as he rammed his dick into her, just as she had asked him to. She opened her eyes as she felt something brush her cheek and found Malfoy's cock there as he kneeled on the sofa in front of her.

'Suck his cock, you filthy whore,' Snape grunted, slapping her ass abruptly causing her to yelp in pain even as he continued slamming his cock repeatedly into her.

She did what she was told and licked up from the base to the head of Malfoy's cock, before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking on it, bobbing her head up and down his cock as he gripped her hair for leverage. With every forceful thrust of Snape's cock into her tight ass she was forced further and further down on Malfoys cock, until her nose was pressed against his stomach as she felt the tip hitting the back of her throat. As Snape's huge cock filled her up she thought she would scream in pleasure as the feelings were so intense. She had to let Malfoy's cock out of her mouth to gasp and moan as she came hard, squirting her cum all over the sofa cushions before she collapsed down over the arm of the sofa.

'Oh no, Miss Granger. You may be tired but we're going to keep fucking and fucking you until you're begging us to stop and then we will fuck you some more,' Snape said as he thrust powerfully once more into her ass before moving.

Snape lay down on the chaise longue and lifted Hermione to straddle him with their arousals touching, before he pushed his huge cock into her pussy. Snape used his grip on her hips to bounce her up and down on his cock, impaling her pussy repeatedly on his huge dick as she gasped and whimpered wantonly.

'God that's so fucking good, Professor! Pound my mudblood pussy like that,' she whimpered as Nott pushed his cock suddenly into Hermione's ass causing her to keen in pleasure as she continued to move up and down on Snape's cock, her tits bouncing wildly with their movements.

Goyle watched as Hermione's amazing tits flew wildly with the force of cocks being driven into her. He walked to the side of Hermione and took both of her huge tits in his hands, twisting her body so they were level with his cock and pushing them together, squeezing and kneading the flesh. He pushed his cock between them and sighed in pleasure as he thrust his cock repeatedly into the valley between her breasts, the smooth globes smothering his cock completely.

Hermione reached her hands out to grab Crabbe's and Malfoy's cocks even as Zabini brought her face around so her lips were level with his cock. As he plunged his dick into her mouth Hermione hummed delightedly at the sensations of being fucked by six magnificent Slytherin cocks at once. She had cocks in her ass, pussy and mouth, was giving two handjobs and being titty-fucked and she thought she might die of pleasure due to the amount of cock fucking her.

'Look at the little cockslut, she fucking loves our cocks, don't you Granger?' Malfoy grunted as she stroked his cock.

'Yes, I fucking love it! Fuck me hard!' She cried as the men changed positions so they could each get a turn fucking her ass and cunt.

'I'm going to fuck these beautiful tits of yours,' growled Snape as he moved so his cock rested between them as they all started fucking her together again, making her come apart over and over again with their cocks. Every time she orgasmed they would swap places so they could all fuck her every hole until she was raw.

After several hours of fucking and countless orgasms, Hermione was pushed to the floor in the middle of the Slytherins who stood around her.

'I'm going to release the spell preventing us from cumming, cockslut,' growled Malfoy. 'And then we're going to cover you in so much cum that you will never be able to forget that you're our Gryffindor mudblood slut. Finite incantatem.'

Hermione opened her mouth wide as her Professor and the Slytherins drenched her in thick ropes of cum. She closed her eyes as she let her mouth fill up with their delicious cum, feeling it covering her body and hair. When no more was hitting her she opened her eyes, closed her mouth and swallowed all their seed, smiling and licking her lips, before laying down contentedly on the floor of the common room.

xxxXXXXXXxxx

Hermione awoke later lying naked on the rug, her body covered in cum, her hair wild and her body in agony after hours of endless fucking with the six Slytherins that lay in various states of consciousness around her, but she still wanted more. She brought her hand to her clit and yelped in pain due to how raw she was after all the Slytherin cock she'd taken all night long.

Professor Snape was nearby slouched against a chair and as he moved to lean over her she brought her hand to his cock and began to slide it up and down his flaccid length. Unsurprisingly there was no sign of him getting erect again after the massive gangbang he'd just been a part of and the huge orgasm that had been the finale.

'I have an idea, Miss Granger,' he said as he found a wand down the side of one of the sofa cushions and wordlessly swished it.

'Come here,' he said as he shoved the wand into her cunt and silently cast a spell that made all her soreness disappear. He pulled the wand out just as some glass, potion-containing bottles flew into the room.

'What is that?' asked Hermione as Snape gave her a bottle before downing his own. The steam coming out of his ears indicated it was Pepper-up and almost as soon as the last drop was gone she could see his cock starting to get harder.

Hermione smiled to herself before downing the potion and then passing them out to the others. She moved to straddle Snape as she rubbed her clit against his hardening cock thinking of how the group was going to fuck her over and over again without ever getting tired or sore…

 

LUPIN  
__________________________________________________________________ 'Good morning class, I'm Professor Lupin as you all know. Professor Snape has been called away unexpectedly so I'll be teaching you Defense this week until he gets back. I am the only person who he trusted so I expect you to give me the respect you would give him.' This was pointedly directed at the Slytherins, who had shown signs of complaining but settled down at these words.

Hermione tried to pay attention to Professor Lupin but his voice was making her so wet as fantasies she'd dreamt about since third year resurfaced in her brain. Lupin fucking her up against the walls of the classroom, pounding his cock into her as she was bent over his desk and having orgasm after orgasm as she screamed 'Professor!'

She could feel herself getting incredibly aroused and let her fingers wander down beneath her skirt. Hermione had taken to not wearing any knickers and so her hand moved unhindered to her pussy which was already dripping with her wetness. She non-verbally cast a charm on her wand that made it vibrate and then thrust it up into her cunt. Sliding her other hand up under her skirt she began to play with her clit, the vibrating wand wedged in her pussy as Professor Lupin continued to lecture.

Fuck… that felt so good, the vibrations were sending pleasurable sensations racking through her body. She held in a moan as she rubbed more and more forcefully on her clit and began to move the vibrating wand in and out of her body slowly, imagining it was Professor Lupin's cock that was fucking her and causing her so much pleasure. She picked up the pace, moving her wand more forcefully in and out of her dripping pussy as she bit her lip so hard it almost bled to stifle her moans.

Hermione started raising herself up and down on the wand to get it to penetrate deeper and deeper inside her as she listened to his velvety tones, imagining he was groaning and grunting as he fucked her. She panted as her wand pummeled in and out of her pussy, giving her so much pleasure. The vibrations from her charmed wand were almost too much to bear as she bit down harder on her lip to suppress the moans she wanted to release as in her fantasy Lupin slammed his cock into her, rather than fucking herself stupid on her own vibrating wand. Hermione could feel the tightening sensation in her belly and had just enough time to slump on her desk as she came powerfully, shuddering around her wand as she pulled it out of her pussy, dripping with her juices.

Thankfully the lesson was soon over and Hermione hung back, watching as he sat behind his desk already marking the essays the class had just handed in.

'Professor, I had a question about Scamander's theory of lyncanthropic behaviour.' She knew his heightened sense of smell at this time of the month would mean he could smell the arousal that was dripping out of her cunt and down her legs and she watched as his pupils dilated as he breathed in.

'What exactly don't you understand?' he said as he breathed in through his nose again.

'Well Professor,' she said as she leaned over his desk, giving him a full view of her ample breasts that were spilling over the top of her shirt. 'He says that all werewolves experience more animalistic behavior near the full moon.'

'Your point Miss Granger?' he asked as he dug his fingers into the table leaning back as his nostrils widened.

'Do you get hornier at the full moon?' he definitely growled, 'and do you fuck like the animal you are?' She leant over his desk a bit more, widening her eyes and pushing her breasts together causing his control to snap and the wolf to come to the surface.

He leapt around the desk and had her hands pinned against it in milliseconds as his mouth ravaged hers. She smirked as he tore off what she laughably called a uniform, her tiny skirt and tight shirt ripped to pieces by his savage stripping, leaving her in her bra and stockings before he began to devour her. He tortured her mouth and neck with his tongue and teeth as she gasped raggedly in pleasure, before he ripped off her bra and lifted her easily onto his desk.

Some part of him must still have been human because instead of flipping her over and immediately driving into her as she thought he would, he thrust in first one finger, then two, then three. He carried on biting down her neck before moving on to her collarbone as his fingers plunged in and out of her moist folds. He moved lower, nipping at her breasts and sucking on her sensitive nipples whilst his fingers kept her gasping and whimpering. She let out a delicious moan as he used his free hand to rub her clit whilst keeping up a frenzied pace of finger fucking her, stroking her cunt walls and hitting her g-spot with his long fingers. He stroked and teased her inner walls, driving her insane as he thrust his fingers in and out aggressively; her legs spread wide to the sides so he could watch as his fingers disappeared into her dripping cunt over and over again.

'Fuck, Professor!' She bucked wildly with the motion of his digits inside her as she tried to move them faster and harder within her, seeking more and more pleasure as somehow he increased the pace of his finger fucking even more. His fingers were a blur as he pummeled her dripping cunt and he growled again, bringing his head up from her breasts and attacking her mouth yet again. His tongue in her mouth and his fingers in her pussy caused Hermione to feel so much and she came violently around his digits, her cum seeping out of her cunt onto the desk.

But he wasn't done yet; her eruption seemed to be all the wolf was waiting for as Lupin released his straining cock from his trousers. Hermione gasped, it was massive and as thick as her wrist, with veins throbbing along it and the head glistening with precum. She let out a moan just looking at the monster. Merlin, she wanted that giant cock inside her pussy now. Hermione reached out and began to tentatively stroke the huge cock before her, Lupin growled before placing its tip at her entrance. She groaned as she saw the lust in Lupin's eyes.

'Fuck me, Professor! Fuck me as a wolf fucks it's bitch! I want to feel that monster cock deep in my pussy!' As she wrapped her legs around him he thrust violently into her, stretching her moist pussy and giving her unbearable pleasure. She brought her hands down his muscular, scarred back, trying to pull him even further inside her as she yelled in pleasure.

'Professor… That feels so fucking good… Uh! Fuck me… so good… fuck me with your massive cock… fuck don't stop!' Hermione yelled repeatedly as he pounded his cock into her pussy giving her so much pleasure as his cock hit that point inside her that made her see stars again and again. He was grunting with each thrust as he pummeled her already sensitive cunt with his monstrous cock.

Hermione was so sensitive from her first orgasm that she could only buck and moan as she was filled so completely by his massive cock, the sensations in her cunt as every ridge of that huge cock rubbed against her was nearly unbearable. She was so sensitive that he had barely begun thrusting into her before she erupted around him, but his stamina was obviously superior as he continued to fuck her as her walls clenched around him again and again.

He lifted her off the desk, her legs still wrapped around him as she shuddered and moaned in the last throes of her orgasm with his rock hard cock still buried deep inside her. He moved to the side of the classroom and slammed her up against the wall, pinning her to the stone with cock. He then returned to his unbelievable pace of fucking her, her back scraping against the wall as she bounced up and down on his huge cock, her breasts shaking with the force of his thrusts as he grunted in pleasure.

Hermione couldn't think about the pain of the wall scraping against her back and could only focus on the immeasurable pleasure as her cunt was filled by his massive cock over and over again. God he must have inhuman stamina, as he made no sign of his being even remotely tired. The thought that they could keep fucking so ferociously for hours made Hermione explode into orgasm, her whole body shaking with the force of it as he still kept driving his cock into her cunt.

'You like that cock, Granger? Do you want to ride it like the slut you are?' Lupin asked as he sat in his chair, his cock buried deep in her pussy as she straddled him and her huge breasts came level with his mouth.

Although exhausted from her three orgasms, Hermione wanted to ride his beautiful cock so pushed herself up his length before letting her body fall down again, impaling herself on his huge dick and screaming in pleasure.

'FUCK! Professor so...' she shrieked as he began to thrust upwards to meet her as she rode his cock. She sank down onto him, engulfing his length with her sensitive pussy as she rode him ferociously. As she bounced on his cock her breasts moved with the movement, jiggling up and down furiously as she threw her head back and moaned in delight at the feel of her pussy wrapped around his cock. Lupin latched on to one of her nipples and began to suck and bite at it teasingly, causing whimpers and moans to emerge from the girl in his lap who was bouncing her tight pussy vigorously up and down on his huge cock. Hermione writhed in pleasure as his cock penetrated deep inside of her and as he continued to bite and suck at her sensitive nipples.

'PROFESSOR!' she screamed as she orgasmed uncontrollably around his giant member, her muscles spasming in pleasure as he rammed into her. He was still hard and Hermione felt tears on her cheeks as she sobbed in pleasure, and it still wasn't over. He was still fucking her, still pounding his huge dick into her pussy, still making her feel so much.

He placed her back on his desk without ever stopping fucking her, lifting her legs up to rest on his shoulders which meant his cock was driving into her at a new angle, hitting every part of her and causing her unbelievable pleasure. She moaned and writhed under the attentions of his lips and the feeling of his cock hitting her g-spot repeatedly. He grunted loudly as his cock disappeared over and over again into her tight, sopping cunt, driving the desk along the floor with his powerful thrusts.

'Merlin…. Professor… don't stop, don't stop… please God…' her words became incoherent as he pounded her relentlessly, her hands clinging desperately to the sides of the desk as he fucked her so hard she thought it would break from the force of their fucking.

'Oh… OH! OH! PROFESSOR! Hermione screamed as she pushed over the edge into another orgasm. As she came again, she almost blacked out from the sheer pleasure Lupin was giving her as what little control he had vanished.

'You want me to fuck you like an animal, bitch? Well I'm going to…' he growled as he turned her over, slamming her body onto his desk and spreading her legs to thrust explosively into her.

Hermione could tell the wolf was in full control now as he impossibly seemed to be going even harder and faster than he had been before. Her body was no longer under her control as it spasmed uncontrollably after being driven to orgasm so many times. Her cunt clenched and unclenched wildly around his cock as he pounded his huge dick furiously into her. His desk was screeching as it moved over the floor with the tremendous force of his thrusts as Hermione's pussy was hammered by his cock, the wolf in him obvious as he growled and grunted with every thrust. The noises he was making just turned Hermione on even more as she began to feel the sensations of another orgasm building. She'd never felt so much pleasure and sensation as with her Professor and his monstrous cock that hit every spot inside her, filling her so completely, stuffing her with cock and making her feel so good.

Lupin slammed into her once more, feeling his cock hitting every spot inside her as his balls tightened. The feeling of her cunt squeezing his cock again brought him to the edge and he exploded, shooting spurt after spurt of cum deep within her. The feeling of him emptying his load so deep within her, and the sensation of being so stuffed pushed Hermione into her orgasm, her body writhing and bucking in pleasure as she blacked out in pleasure, spurts of cum still shooting intermittently deep into her cunt. She slumped forward onto Professor Lupin's desk as his limp cock fell from her battered cunt and he fell back onto his chair.

'You know, Scamander isn't really my area of expertise. You should probably ask Professor Hagrid for help on that particular problem,' Lupin said breathlessly. Hermione was too exhausted to reply.

 

HARRY  
__________________________________________________________________ Hermione sighed happily as she floated in the warm water, feeling all the tension leaving her body as she drifted amongst the bubbles. There was nothing like a warm bubble bath to help get rid of aches and pains and she'd accumulated plenty of those over the last few weeks with her relentless fucking. She could feel all the soreness she'd gotten from fucking Professor Lupin yesterday disappearing as she relaxed in the pool. Sneaking down to the Prefect's bathroom after curfew to relax had been a great idea, she thought as reached for her soap. She was so absorbed in the simple process of washing herself that she failed to notice the door opening.

'Hermione?' she was jerked out of her reverie by someone calling her name, so she turned to face the speaker, completely forgetting she was naked and exposed, her nipples hardening in the cold air outside the bath.

'Harry, what are you doing here? You're not a prefect,' she said as she took in the site of her best friend wrapped only in a towel. She gazed appreciatively at his lean and toned physique before catching him staring at her breasts; he blushed.

'Um… Ron gave me the password. I didn't think anyone… I'll just be going,' he said ruffling his hair sheepishly in the way that always turned Hermione on. She could feel herself getting wetter as she bit her lip in anticipation.

'You don't have to leave Harry; it's fine. There's plenty of room in here for us both.' Hermione said as she sat down on one of the obscured steps running around the edge of the pool, the water just reaching just below her collarbone.

'I won't look,' she added and he blushed. She leant her head against the side of the pool, letting her eyes close until she heard the rustling of Harry removing his towel.

She opened her eyes just enough to see his back turned towards her as he unwrapped the towel from himself, revealing his muscular ass and toned legs. Merlin, she wanted those wrapped around her as he pounded into her with his gorgeous cock. She silently begged him to turn so she could see his huge cock in its full glory as she remembered from the night in the Gryffindor boys' dorm. She tried not to give away the fact she was peaking as he turned to step down into the pool, having to hold in a gasp as she caught sight of his cock.

It was a piece of art, thick and long, even when soft, and begging for her attention. She was going to worship that beautiful cock all night and let it worship her in return. Just thinking about the pleasure that cock would bring her was turning her on more and more. She let one of her hands move to her pussy, her actions hidden from Harry by the huge number of bubbles on the water's surface. Her head fell right back onto the tiles as she began to massage her clit in circles, feeling bolts of pleasure shoot through her as she bit her lip to stifle her moans. Hermione let her thumb take over rubbing her clit as she thrust first one finger, then two, then three into her cunt, stroking her inner walls.

Opening her eyes fully Hermione saw that Harry had settled into the pool opposite her and was watching her openly, splashing water as he moved his hand under the water. Knowing that he was wanking to the thought of her, Hermione gave up on trying to stay silent and let out a groan as she thrust her fingers in and out of her cunt. She lifted her hips up and let herself drop onto her fingers with a splash, trying to force her digits deep inside her but knowing it would never feel as good as a man's cock filling her cunt up. She rubbed her clit more forcefully, whimpering in pleasure as she locked eyes with Harry who let out a lustful groan as his hand moved quicker and quicker under the water.

Hermione used her free hand to bring pinch her nipple as she increased the speed of her fingers in her cunt, writhing in pleasure as she finger fucked herself. All control over her movements was lost as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm, her thumbs rubbing frantically against her nipple and clit as her fingers delved deep inside her. She forced herself to keep looking at Harry as her moans got more desperate.

Hermione came forcefully, clenching around her fingers as she moaned in pleasure, her body stiffening as her orgasm hit her. This seemed to be what Harry had been waiting for; his hand became a blur as he watched her come apart on her own fingers before he yelled in pleasure as he came as well.

Even though they'd both just orgasmed, they knew they were just getting started. Harry swam over to Hermione's side of the pool, and putting his arms under her legs he lifted her onto the side of the pool so her cunt was exposed to him as he knelt between her legs.

Hermione was still coming down from her orgasm when she felt herself being lifted onto the edge of the pool. Smiling she looked down at the messy-haired head that was between her thighs before moaning loudly as Harry ran his tongue up the length of her slit.

He still had his arms holding her legs as he ran his tongue up and down a few times, enjoying the appreciative noises coming from the witch above him. He focused his attention on her clit, sucking and nibbling as he felt her legs quivering around him before moving down and dipping his tongue into her cunt to lap at her juices, a mischievous grin on his face as an idea came to him.

'Fuck… Harry that's so good,' she exhaled as he continued his ministrations. She keened in pleasure as he let his tongue lap at her entrance as his nose pressed against her clit. Suddenly a huge jolt of pleasure shot through her as Harry did something indescribable with his tongue that made her eyes roll back in her skull.

'Oh fuck, what was that?' she asked as she felt her body tightening and her stomach clenching as she got closer to the edge. Harry lifted his head so he could look at her and smirked,

'Parseltongue,' he said, before bringing his mouth back to her cunt. He was pressing his tongue against her, moving it in ways to give her unbelievable pleasure as he whispered his dirty thoughts in parseltongue. She shrieked in pleasure as his tongue moved relentlessly in her cunt, her legs wrapping around him to bring him closer as she began to cum. She screamed his name as she fell apart, her body spasming in pleasure as she came.

'Where did you learn to do that, Harry?' she asked breathlessly as she recovered from her sensational orgasm, slipping back into the pool alongside him.

'You inspired me, I guess,' he replied. 'Did you like it?' he asked.

'Oh Merlin yes, let me return the favour,' she smiled as she wandlessly cast a Bubble-head charm and moved under the water and between Harry's legs.

He watched as she disappeared below the surface of the water before he felt a pair of lips kiss the head of his cock and Hermione's tits pressed against his thighs as she licked the length of his shaft. Harry groaned loudly as she took the head of his cock into her mouth and began to move up and down his length, sucking powerfully on his cock. He reached for her head and grasped her hair to control the speed with which she sucked his dick, forcing her further and further down onto his cock.

Hermione moaned around Harry's cock as more of his length was forced into her mouth until his whole dick was buried deep within her throat, her nose pressed to his stomach. She let him dictate the pace as she sucked his whole length into her mouth over and over, swirling her tongue as she moved her head faster along the length of his cock.

Harry could feel himself getting closer, but knew he didn't want to cum without being inside of her first. He pulled Hermione up from underwater, releasing the bubble-head charm and settled her on his lap facing him in the water. She put her hands on the side of the pool as she straddled him, her beautiful tits levels with his face as she rubbed her cunt up against his cock, moaning wantonly.

Harry reached for her ass, loving the feel of her soft skin as she rubbed up against him, teasing him before she let out a lustful moan as he thrust his cock up into her. He groaned in pleasure at the sensation of her tight around his cock as she rocked back and forwards gently, his cock still buried to the hilt inside her as she moved. He used his position facing her huge tits to take one of her rock hard nipples into his mouth and suck and bite at the flesh, causing a loud exclamation from Hermione at the delicious sensation.

His huge cock was pressed against every part inside her as she rolled her hips forwards, slowly at first, but then faster as she rubbed frantically against him. She was grinding her clit on him as he teased her nipple causing her to whimper with every movement. He was holding her ass tightly as she rode him, massaging the flesh and forcing his cock deep inside her.

Harry began to meet her movements with slight thrusts, hitting deeper and deeper inside her as she panted in pleasure, lowering her head to meet his in a searing kiss as they moved together. His cock was hitting her g-spot with every movement and she was whimpering loudly due to pleasurable sensations she was feeling as she rode him.

Harry deepened the kiss as he used his grip on her ass to drive into her forcefully, groaning in pleasure at how tight the fit was as she clenched around him. He moved to sucking on her neck as her pants became more pronounced, driving into her a few more times before she came apart around him, mewling in pleasure as she came hard.

With barely a pause to recover from her orgasm Hermione was being bent over the side of the pool with Harry spreading her legs wide and teasing her entrance with his cock as he rubbed against her. Her erect nipples were pressed against the cold tiles and she sighed in pleasure as Harry pushed gradually into her cunt at this new angle. He moved slowly at first, hitting new places inside of her as he held her hips and let his cock sink into her sensitized cunt before pulling out little by little. His massive cock stroked every part of her walls as he moved slowly in and out of her pussy.

'Fuck Harry… Faster! Please I need more!' she begged as he tortured her with slow, deep thrusts. She let her ass grind up against him, trying to increase their speed but she was powerless as he continued to drive slowly but deeply into her pussy, the sound of his skin hitting her ass as he sunk into her driving her insane.

'You want it faster? I'll give you faster,' Harry grunted as he picked up the pace, still driving as deeply into her but faster and harder than she could have imagined.

'Fuck yes Harry! Oh Merlin, I'm gonna…' she cried as he slammed into her viciously, his huge cock filling her cunt over and over as she yelled in pleasure, so close to cumming. Her nipples were rubbing painfully against the tiles but it just added to the sensations as he pounded into her in a blur. His enormous cock was driving into her as his balls slapped against her pussy lips with every powerful thrust as he grunted in exertion.

'Fuck… OH… Harry!' she screamed as she came, her body shaking as she clenched tightly around his cock with the force of her orgasm. Through it all he continued to pound into her violently adding to the strength of her orgasm. He pulled his cock out of her and she moaned sadly at the feeling of her empty cunt, before she felt the tip pressed against her asshole.

'Fuck Hermione, your ass is so tight,' he moaned as he pushed slowly into her, making her whimper in pleasure as she felt herself being stretched by his cock. He began to thrust into her strongly, grunting in pleasure as he buried his cock into the vice-like grip of her ass. Hermione was still moaning as she was so turned on by Harry fucking her in the ass. She reached her hand down to play with her clit, squirming in pleasure as she rubbed at the sensitized flesh and crying out in disappointment as Harry pulled out.

'Turn over, 'Mione,' he grunted as he pulled out, stroking his cock as his balls tightened in anticipation. She lay before him looking thoroughly fucked, her hair in disarray, her skin flushed, her cunt red even as she rubbed her clit forcefully. The site of Hermione so debased was all that was needed to push Harry over the edge and he shot spurt after spurt of cum all over her heaving tits, stomach and cunt.

The site of Harry shooting his load all over her used body as she ground her hand against her clit was all that was needed to push Hermione into her own orgasm, yelling his name as she came collapsing onto the tiles of the bathroom.

'The whole point of coming to the bathroom was to get clean, not dirty!' Hermione said as she looked down over her body. There was cum glistening all over her tits, stomach and legs as she scooped up some of the fluid and brought her hand to her mouth. She licked the cum from her fingers moaning in pleasure and closing her eyes. When she opened them she saw that Harry was watching her intently, his hand on his cock as he stroked himself back to fully erect and Hermione smiled. It looked like she was going to get dirtier yet…


End file.
